Chico de Temporada
by kyokichi
Summary: A veces el destino nos tiene deparado algo, a veces no. Francis, un diseñador de modas con exceso de pretendientes y Arthur, un inmigrante sin hogar, ¿Como pueden dos seres tan diferentes ser unidos por el destino?. Un salvador y un salvado, varios chicos por temporada y un amor verdadero.
1. Capitulo 1: El Ladrón

CAPITULO 1: EL LADRON

¡Oh! ¡la moda! tan caprichosa y pasajera, tan hermosa y siempre versátil, tan distintiva y única. La moda, ese ser intangible y único, ese ideal creado por el ser humado para el ser humano. Ser caprichoso y pasajero, ser versátil y rebelde que decide y marca tendencias. En un momento, todos caemos ante ella, llegandola a amar u odiar pero nunca a evitarla, ella nos señala un estilo mas no nos impone una preferencia, refleja nuestra personalidad e incluso como vemos al amor, la vida, la sociedad y al mundo.

Santuarios dedicados a ella existen en todo el planeta tierra, países que la representan igual y entre ellos, no hay mejor representante –luego de Italia claro esta- que ¡Francia!. La bella Francia, tierra del amor, las artes ¡los vinos! Y el romance. Picardie, una de las regiones más cercanas al centro de dicho país, no se caracteriza principalmente por este arte pero tiene a sus alrededores lugares que lo proveen para dicho oficio.

Y, en la capital de Picardie, en la zona mas exclusiva de la ciudad, en una de las tantas y tantas calles dedicadas al arte del bien vestir, existe una boutique de grandes ventanales y elegantes cortinas de encaje. El aire que emana dicho lugar es tan sensual pero inocente que es irresistible no mirarlo. Tras los ventanales, se pueden ver dos maniquíes colocados de forma coqueta en una especie de escenografía ambientada en una escena de café. Las dos maniquíes vistiendo elegantes conjuntos de la temporada que estaba en su apogeo: la temporada primavera-verano. Colores claros pero juveniles, faldas cortas con pesqueros, blusas de tirantes y sacos de mangas tres cuartos perfectamente planchados y almidonados acompañados de versátiles accesorios como un bolso de mano o un collar de habas pintada y granos de café.

Detrás de las maniquís, se veían los conjuntos que dicha boutique manejaba. Todo en esa tienda era exclusivo, nada copiado y la persona de tan gran talento para dichos diseños era más ni menos que el propietario, Francis Bonnefoy, un joven de veintidós años en su haber y con un prometedor futuro por delante. Más que diseñador de modas, era un hombre con porte de modelo y carácter amistoso y hasta cierto punto coqueto. No había mujer ni mucho menos hombre que se le resistiera ante el encanto natural que poseía y a pesar de ser el clásico rubio de ojos azules, el solo verlo impresionaba a cualquiera.

Francis, hijo de madre soltera dedicada al corte y la confección, desde los dieciocho años se abrió paso en el mundo de la moda siendo apenas un remedo de diseñador, supo jugar bien sus cartas y helo aquí, trabajando en una zona exclusiva, siendo dueño de su propio negocio, un edificio de dos pisos de apariencia un tanto barroca. Y a pesar de sus grandes triunfos laborales y la casi perfecta vida que llevaba, carecía de vida amorosa porque así como en la moda, los hombres que llegaban a su vida se iban de igual forma que una temporada se va. No había hombre que durara más de una temporada y no había temporada donde no le llegaran hombres tan versátiles y únicos que darían envidia a cualquier dama –o caballero- que estuviera al tanto de ello.

Y esta temporada no era la excepción, Bonnefoy estaba disfrutando de ver como dos hombres diferentes lo trataban de conquistar. El primero, Pierre, un hombre castaño claro oji marrón tres años mayor que él, subgerente de una empresa llantera de renombre en el país y el segundo, Mark, un neurocirujano del hospital de alta especialidad de la ciudad, de adorable sonrisa y lindos ojos miel. Sabiendo que no podía contra el destino ni la suerte, aceptaba las galanterías de ambos así como las invitaciones a cenar y los regalos modestos.

Elizavetha, ex compañera de clase y amiga incondicional, columnista de la sección de sociales y artes en un periódico local, se había convertido en su confidente, en la portadora de su secreto y conocedora de la "desgracia" que le perseguía y esa tarde no era la excepción a dicho titulo puesto que con taza de café con leche en mano y la otra al aire, se reía de la suerte del diseñador -ya deberías decirles que no los vas aceptar- insistió, sorbiendo un poco del brebaje.

-créeme que lo he intentado pero ¡no se van!- contestó mientras comía una de las galletas en forma de estrella que había preparado por la mañana –soy amable pero ellos lo interpretan como amor y NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLOS-

-bueno, no pareciera eso, siempre haces tiempo para atenderlos y pocas veces te niegas a salir a cenar cuando te lo proponen-

-¡claro que acepto! ¡son mis amigos! Que ellos crean otra cosa es diferente-

La castaña no tenia idea de como hacer entender a su amigo respecto a la forma en que se comportaba, era claro que el tipo coqueteaba con ellos sin saberlo pero aunque se lo dijera a la cara él no lo entendería de esa forma. Suspiró cansada –haz lo que quieras entonces, total, en un par de meses termina la temporada y ellos se irán- comentó, zanjando la conversación.

Mas tarde ese día, a las siete y media de la noche, la hora del cierre para ser precisos. Francis se encontraba tras el mostrador sacando cuentas. Su calculadora repiqueteaba cada vez que presionaba un número y con su mano disponible iba acomodando cada recibo de pago expedido a lo largo del día. Concentrado se encontraba en la labor que no notó cuando la puerta era abierta y tras esta, la silueta de un joven que se internaba al local.

Cuando terminó de capturar el último recibo de pago y apuntó en una hoja blanca la cantidad de dinero que debería de haber en la caja, levantó su vista, topándose con un par de hermosos, profundos y misteriosos ojos color esmeralda. Frente a él, un joven de piel pálida y ropas viejas y llenas de hoyos lo veía con nerviosismo y de inmediato se alabó por el efecto tan grande que tenia incluso en los jóvenes "oh Francis, eres un picaron asalta cunas" se dijo mentalmente, concluyendo que el chico no tendría mas de dieciséis -¿se te ofrece algo?- se animó a decir con una ligera sonrisa.

-u-un a-as-asalto- respondió el desconocido.

El francés creyó escuchar mal al otro y levantó su ceja -¿un qué?- preguntó.

-¡esto es un asalto! ¡Levanta las manos!- gritó el chico quien lucia demasiado temeroso a pesar de ser el atacante -¡dame todo el efectivo que tengas!- ordenó, apuntando su arma hacia el otro.

A pesar de estar asustado, miró fijamente al oji verde y sobre todo, al arma que este portaba, notando de inmediato como algo liquido brotaba de ella y siguiendo sus instintos, le arrebató al otro sin problema alguno el arma, apuntándola hacia el ahora desarmado sujeto, sintiendo de paso como ese liquido le mojaba las mangas de su chaleco aterciopelado y jalando el gatillo con prisa –ya veo, de agua- dijo sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo intentaban asaltar con un arma de juguete.

-¿Qué esperas? Llama a la policía- ordenó el ladrón, ignorando la posición en la que se encontraba.

-non, non- negó el oji azul al tiempo que giraba el arma de juguete en su dedo índice –antes de eso quiero que me respondas a unas preguntas- dijo, a decir verdad, ese sujeto le llamaba mucho la atención, no solo por esas cejas tan grandes que tenia sino también porque parecía ser un inexperto en el arte del robo a mano armada.

El oji verde sabiendo que no tenia nada que perder, hizo un ademan con la mano como signo de aprobación.

-¿es tu primer robo?-

-si-

-¿Por qué intentaste robarme? ¿Tenias deudas que pagar acaso? ¿o necesitabas para tu droga quizás?-

-se equivoca, era por hambruna, llevo días sin probar bocado alguno-

-¿vives en la calle?-

-hace seis meses que empecé a vivir en ella señor-

-Francis, llámame Francis, señor es… ¡para señores!- le corrigió –se puede saber porque vives en la calle-

-me corrieron de casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-es un secreto-

-¿estudias?-

-solo llegue a terminar el primer semestre de la universidad-

-¡espera! ¿Primer semestre?- dijo confuso Francis, el chico era mas grande de lo que aparentaba -¿Cuántos años tienes entonces?-

-diecinueve-

-¿has trabajado alguna vez en tu vida?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-tu solo contesta SI o NO-

-solía apoyar por las tardes en el negocio familiar-

-perfecto-

-¿Qué es perfecto?-

El oji verde guardó unos segundos de silencio, meditando las respuestas del chico, concluyendo que realmente no era malo, solo una persona con necesidad –por ultimo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Arthur, Arthur Kirkland-

-Bien Arthur Kirkland, mucho gusto, soy Francis Bonnefoy y a partir de hoy estas contratado como mi asistente- enunció, apuntando los datos del chico en el reverso de la hoja en blanco que había usado para apuntar las ganancias del día.

El inexperto ladrón se sorprendió ante el anuncio, esperaba ser reprimido y mandado a prisión pero no el ser contratado por el que seguramente era el propietario del lugar al que intentó asaltar –p-pero- intentó objetar pero el oji azul posó un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiéndole decir mas.

-no te pagare la gran cosa, al menos por el momento- comunicó Francis –pero a cambio te dejaré vivir en mi estudio y te daré las tres comidas del día- propuso –ahora sígueme, te enseñare tu nuevo hogar-

Los dos subieron por las escaleras, estas crujían y resonaban a cada paso que daban. El oji azul abrió la puerta de su estudio y Arthur vio maravillado el lugar, no era como se lo imaginaba (un lugar desordenado y con tela desparramada por todo el piso), es mas, era mucho mejor. Prácticamente era un segundo piso donde se podía ver al fondo una gran mesa rectangular llena de reglas y moldes, tras la mesa, varios tubos con telas de diferentes patrones y colores; en la esquina contraria había un estante con listones y un escritorio con libretas abiertas llenas de diseños hechos a lápiz. En el centro del lugar, cinco maniquís se encontraban posicionados y con un poco de tela sobre ellos en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una serie de vestidos de noche. A la derecha del lugar, una división donde podía verse claramente el intento de una cocina equipada con un frigo bar, una mini estufa, un horno de micro ondas y varios sartenes, cucharas, vasos y platos. Alado de la división, se encontraba una gran ventaba con vista al lado oeste de la ciudad, el lado mas bello de todos dirían muchos y frente a esta, una colchoneta algo vieja pero funcional aun.

-aquí dormirás- dijo el francés, mostrándole la colchoneta –no es lo mas cómodo del mundo pero es lo único que tengo- argumentó, caminando hacia la cocina –¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?- preguntó.

Arthur se sintió conmovido ante noble gesto pero se abstuvo de llorar y en cambio, arrugó el entrecejo, dándole la apariencia de estar enojado –s-si- dijo algo apenado.

Francis observó la mueca del chico, entendiendo que era del tipo de personas que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, no obstante, intuyó que se trataba de una buena persona y no un ladrón como aparento ser.

Cenaron juntos, hablaron un poco y rieron mucho. A las nueve de la noche, Bonnefoy se despidió del chico, comentándole que ellos abrían a las nueve de la mañana y preguntándole si no deseaba que le trajera algo en especial pero este no respondió, estaba demasiado cohibido ante tanto gesto de amabilidad –entonces que descanses y… bienvenido a Madam Bobary-

* * *

_Hola hola~ Despues de meses de descanso, aqui les traigo mi nueva historia, algo totalmente diferente a la anterior (A de Amor y F de Fracaso) pero igual de interesante. Esta vez no pienso extenderme mucho, me he fijado un plazo de 10 capitulos como maximo e intentare mejorar la calidad narrativa. Como ven, este es mi primer capitulo (el beta) y si aceptan la histora, la continuare actualizando. Por favor, dejen comentario si quieren que la continue. Gracias de antemano haberse animado a leerla :D. El personaje de Arthur esta basado en la pareja de mi mejor amigo y algunas caracteristicas de Francis estan basadas en mi mejor amigo por supuesto aunque claro, la historia es producto de mi imaginacion :)._

**La posible proxima actualizacion: Marzo 31**


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi inspiración

**Notas del autor:** Antes de iniciar el capitulo 2, me gustaria aclarar ciertos simbolismos que utilice en el capitulo 1.

**Madam Bovary:** al inicio de la historia, lo puse por simple capricho pero investigando, encontre que es un sindrome llamado"Sindrome Bovary" y se caracteriza por la búsqueda de un amor tan idealizado que nunca llegará. Esto provoca una sensación de frustración, resentimiento y depresión. Quien padece el síndrome Bovary intenta ser feliz a través de sus relaciones provocándole una tremenda insatisfacción personal. Algo que comunmente le ocurrira a Francis en el transcurso de la historia. (Fuente: El Bote de Lapices)

**Picardie o Picardia como se le conoce en español**: esta region aparte de que su nombre es algo insinuoso, lo elegi porque esta cerca de Ille de France, por tanto, cerca de la capital francesa y como saben, de ahi es donde se toma el tren para ir a Inglaterra.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: MI INSPIRACION

Francis se levantó con un sentimiento de emoción en su corazón, hoy seria el primer día de trabajo de Arthur y se sentía inquieto, no sabia como se comportaría el chico, no sabia si seria buen elemento, no sabia absolutamente nada de él y sin embargo, confiaba en que lo haría bien. Vio la hora, apenas las siete de la mañana, era temprano pero a la vez tarde, todavía tenia que pasar a comprar algunos víveres para que el chico comiera el resto de la semana. Se arregló con algo de prisa, se baño en colonia, tomo el porta trajes que había dejado colgado en su closet y salió de su casa con rumbo a la abarrotera más cercana a la boutique.

Camino a su negocio, las dudas y los miedos empezaron a asaltarlo y atormentarlo, ¿y si el chico ya no estaba? ¿y si se había ido? ¿y si le había robado lo poco que tenia?. Sabia que meter a un desconocido a su boutique era peligroso pero algo le impulsaba a echar fuera esas ideas y seguir sus instintos. Al llegar frente a la boutique, hizo a un lado sus miedos siendo disipados por un rico y delicioso olor a té de jazmín que provenía de dentro (del estudio para ser exactos) y de inmediato se percató que era Arthur quien lo estaba preparando. Bajó la bolsa y el porta traje al suelo y sacó sus llaves, abriendo el lugar rápidamente; recogió las cosas del suelo y se metió. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta –bonjour- saludó feliz.

Arthur al notar la presencia de su ahora jefe, dejó a un lado la preparación de su té (que por cierto, había encontrado en una de las estanterías cerca de los rollos de tela) y corrió a recibirlo –perdón, me tome el atrevimiento de prepararme algo de beber- se disculpó algo apenado por su comportamiento.

El oji azul sonrió de forma comprensiva –no tienes por qué disculparte, fue error mio el haberte dejado sin nada para desayunar- comentó, entregándole la bolsa de víveres –ve acomoda todo esto en la lacena, es el compartimiento que esta entre la estufa y el fregadero-

Mientras el oji verde acomodaba las cosas, el francés aprovechó a exponer el contenido del porta trajes –mira Arthur, este será tu uniforme- dijo orgulloso de su creación –no se cuales sean tus medidas así que solo las adivine-

Una vez que el chico acomodó los víveres en la alacena, corrió a probarse el uniforme que había hecho Francis únicamente para él. Detrás de una cortina improvisada se cambió y salió a que le dieran el visto bueno, el mayor inmediatamente frunció el seño –te queda algo holgado- dijo decepcionado al ver como el pantalón le bailaba y de inmediato tomo un par de alfileres, trazando una línea con ellos –ya puedes quitarte el pantalón, tendré que ajustarle las costuras, solo ten cuidado de no pincharte con las agujas- advirtió.

Veinte minutos mas tarde se volvió a probar el mismo pantalón e increíblemente le quedaba mejor. Miró a su jefe y por un instante pensó que tal ves las manos de este eran mágicas puesto que era imposible elaborar y reparar algo tan rápidamente como él lo hizo. No supo porque pero sentía que empezaba a quererlo.

Dando las nueve en punto, los dos bajaron a la primer planta y abrieron la boutique, algo les decía que seria un excelente día para ayudar a las damas a verse hermosas. Mientras Francis preparaba la caja registradora, Arthur acomodaba algunas prendas en las secciones correspondientes y organizaba por colores otras más.

Varias chicas pasaron por el local pero no se detenían exclusivamente a ver la ropa sino que también para admirar al nuevo ayudante de Bonnefoy. El ver a ese chico pálido de rubios cabellos y porte elegante enfundado en un pantalón a rayas casi pegado y una camisa blanca manga tres cuartos envuelta en un pequeño chaleco en forma de V las impulsaba a entrar y admirar mas de cerca el casi angelical espécimen y ello no pasó desapercibido ante el radar del francés quien dejó a un lado el arqueo de caja y vio como las chicas reaccionaban ante el trato amable del otro.

El resto de la mañana continúo de la misma forma, las chicas iban y venían y las ventas aumentaron significativamente. Haber contratado a Arthur definitivamente fue como una brisa fresca que llegó a refrescar y rejuvenecer la apariencia de la boutique. Francis estaba satisfecho con el desempeño del chico y hasta empezó a sentir culpabilidad por lo poco que le pagaría a la semana por todo lo estaba haciendo.

La puerta del local se abrió y tras esta se apareció Mark. La sonrisa del francés se borro y su semblante cambio a uno serio, no esperaba ver al neurocirujano en estos días –hola Mark- dijo con alegría fingida -¿Cómo estas guapo?- preguntó coquetamente.

Mark se recargó en el escritorio, quedando en un buen Angulo para apreciar las facciones tan varoniles de ese inalcanzable francés –tan guapo como siempre- señaló, posando su mano sobre la del otro, acariciándola en el proceso -¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche?-

"Esta noche definitivamente no" pensó el oji azul, mirando fugazmente hacia donde se encontraba su trabajador. Esa noche pensaba dedicarla al chico, deseaba conocer más de él, quería que se abriera ante él, cruzar más palabras y escuchar esa voz gangosa y profunda. Posó sus ojos en Mark, no sabia como negarse ante él y no terminar en malos términos en el proceso.

A lo lejos, Arthur observó la escena, estaba curioso de saber quién era ese hombre y qué tenia que ver con su jefe. Apreció con cierto recelo como ese hombre le aventaba miradas pasionales y como Francis hacia lo posible para tomar distancia entre ellos. Con solo ver esa escena, supo enseguida que aquel sujeto no era del total agrado de su jefe y, disculpándose con sus clientas, avanzó hacia el mostrador y se posó en medio de ambos –jefe, en unos minutos será hora de la comida- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ignorando realmente a que hora empezaba el almuerzo.

Francis entendió la ayuda incondicional del chico y siguiendo la misma línea argumental, se excusó con Mark y las clientas que quedaban en el lugar. Una vez ellos se fueron y los dos se quedaron a solas, le agradeció enormemente por el favor que le había hecho al ahuyentarle a ese pretendiente tan acosador–a veces no se porque sigo siendo amable con ellos- dijo al tiempo que se remangaba la camisa y se colocaba el delantal para preparar de comer –por cierto, ¿Qué se antoja comer Arthur? ¿Algún platillo que se te apetezca?- preguntó curioso en un intento para sacarle información /y conversación/.

-fideos- respondió el oji verde mientras "ponía la mesa" –una sopa de fideos me caería excelente- dijo emocionado.

Y ante la petición, el oji azul no dudo en negarse, a él también se le antojo comerla, hacia mucho que no agregaba líquidos a su dieta –entonces fideos serán- anunció, poniéndose en marcha con la preparación de esta.

Comieron con tranquilidad, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos. Al chico casi se le derramaban las lágrimas por lo delicioso que era el caldo. El francés sonreía complacido ante la escena –entonces, ¿de donde eres Arthur?- preguntó curioso –porque tu apellido es todo menos francés-

-lo mismo digo, tu nombre no tiene nada de francés- dijo el otro a modo de juego –pero tienes razón, ni yo ni mi familia somos de Francia, venimos de Inglaterra- explicó antes de tomar una rebanada de pan.

-eso explica tu acento extraño- bromeó el diseñador –y mi nombre se lo debo a mi adorada y bien amada madre, ella pensó que tendría una hermosa niña y quería llamarla Francine pero heme aquí, un orgulloso varón que no tuvo mas remedio que llamarse Francis- bromeó.

-pero Francis sigue siendo un nombre hermoso- comentó en un tono soñador el oji verde, sonriendo ante lo lindo que sonaba en su boca –definitivamente hermoso y con clase, al igual que tu- agregó.

Ante las caballerosas y honestas palabras de Kirkland, Bonnefoy no hizo más que sonrojarse. Ningún hombre había alabado su nombre de la misma forma en que ese chico lo había hecho. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante lo conmovido que se sintió y una taquicardia lo envió al mundo de la ensoñación. Tardó varios minutos en regresar a la realidad, minutos en los que su mente le alertó sobre los signos de enamoramiento que presentaba "no te enamores de él" le dijo su mente mas como una orden que como una precaución.

Continuaron comiendo y conversando, Kirkland se abstuvo de hacer comentarios honestos y Bonnefoy intentó mantenerse en la tierra de los vivos. Al final de la hora de comida y sin muchos datos nuevos sobre el chico, regresaron al trabajo y continuaron con el resto de la jornada.

El diseñador estaba maravillado por la cantidad de damas que ingresaban al local en busca del oji verde, realmente ese acento extraño y el traje lo hacían ver más apuesto de lo que naturalmente era. Varias damas de mayor edad se acercaron a él, preguntando si manejaba una línea de ropa para hombres pero lo negó, aun no se sentía capaz de hacer eso pero empezó a replanteárselo luego de ver el éxito de ese uniforme que hizo para Arthur.

Luego del cierre y con una excusa barata pero creíble, Francis convenció a Arthur de dejarse tomar medidas para futuros uniformes aunque claro, lo de los uniformes era incierto, lo único verdadero es que seguramente utilizaría al chico para promover la que seria su primer línea de ropa para caballeros. Le ordenó que se quedara quieto y con el mentón en alto mientras él, con cinta métrica en mano, media el largo de sus brazos, lo ancho de su espalda, lo extenso de su tiro y lo delgado de su cintura. Era casi erótico el acto que hacia con el chico, tocando con suavidad pequeñas partes del cuerpo de este, casi acariciando con su mejilla cada parte medida.

El oji verde se sentía tenso y nervioso, era la primera vez que le tomaban las medidas y no sabía si lo que hacia su jefe era algo pervertido o solo eran alucinaciones suyas. Cada toque que este le daba lo hacían sonrojar y mas de una vez sintió sudor frio recorrer su espalda.

-listo, medidas tomadas- anunció el francés, colocando la cinta métrica sobre su cuello –merci-

La vida regresó al cuerpo del inglés y la tensión desapareció. A como pudo, se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta y suspiró –no imagine lo difícil que es trabajar en una boutique- dijo, invitando al otro a acostarse en la colchoneta.

Francis mantuvo la distancia, no quería generar un caos en su cabeza nuevamente –nadie dijo que era fácil- se defendió –pero tienes que admitir que tiene sus ventajas- dijo pícaramente, dando a entender entre líneas que dichas ventajas eran las clientas de siluetas bien cuidadas.

-tendría su ventaja si estuviera interesado en las mujeres pero no lo estoy-

-¡espera!- exclamo el oji azul temiendo lo peor -¿eres gay?- preguntó de forma insegura.

Arthur asintió –totalmente gay, toda una mariquita loca- bromeó con un falso acento afeminado.

Fue inevitable no reírse ante la forma en que el inglés hablo, de hecho, el francés rio bastante, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pocos homosexuales bromeaban de su propia sexualidad de la forma en que el oji verde lo había hecho y eso fue significativo, un punto positivo al mar de puntos positivos que el chico ya poseía.

-¿no… me vas a despedir?- preguntó un poco inseguro el inglés.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- contra atacó el oji azul –seria ir en contra de mis principios puesto que yo también soy gay- expresó, sincerándose ante una persona que no hacia mucho que conocía.

De una forma casi mágica, los dos congeniaron perfectamente. A Arthur le encantaba ser irónico y sarcástico, a Francis le encantaba reírse de aquellas ironías y sarcasmos. A uno le gustaba hablar mucho, al otro escuchar con atención y viceversa. Y en poco tiempo, los dos sintieron un vínculo mágico y amistoso como nunca lo habían sentido antes.

Las horas pasaron como el agua y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, eran las casi once de la noche. Ninguno de los dos se quería separar pero tenía que hacerlo. Francis tomó el porta traje y se despidió de Arthur. El inglés solo vio partir a su jefe, no tuvo el tiempo para despedirlo adecuadamente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, el francés dejo caer el porta traje al suelo y el junto a este, estaba agotado. Miro el techo por largo rato, recordando todos los acontecimientos del día, riendo ante las ultimas escenas que quedaron grabadas en su mente y sacando de su pantalón una pequeña hoja de papel, vio las medidas de su futuro modelo –incluso tu cuerpo es perfecto- dijo al aire.

A pesar de estar cansado, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia su estudio privado, un pequeño cuarto casi idéntico al estudio que se encuentra en su boutique. Sacó un par de pliegos de papel estraza, unos lápices, unas reglas y curvas y unos alfileres; de inmediato empezó a plasmar las medidas del inglés en esas hojas de papel grueso y a cortarlas con precisión.

Estaba inspirado, lo admitía, el chico había traído una nueva luz a su vida y una esperanza de superarse aun más. Con amor y dedicación cortó cada pieza de tela y con paciencia cosió y unió aquellos cortes. Al final de la noche, cuando su reloj de pared sonó, la realidad lo asoló, ya pasaba de las dos de la madrugada y el ya casi había terminado el traje que recién había iniciado.

Empezó a sentirse cansado y con sus parpados amenazando por cerrarse, dejó a un lado el proyecto y se tiró sobre la cama, deseando tener lindos sueños, deseando que Arthur estuviera en esos sueños para poder verlo una vez más.

* * *

No empiecen a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, apenas vamos por el capitulo 2 y falta mucho por recorrer. Gracias por los comentarios de la vez pasada, eso me demuestra que el FRUK sigue vivo en la seccion en español :D. Por favor, no dejen de leer que yo continuare escribiendo.


	3. Capitulo 3: No es una cita

CAPITULO 3: NO ES UNA CITA

Sábado por la tarde, un día perfecto, día que Bovary cerraba temprano sus puertas y día de paga para cierto oji verde. Francis sacaba las cuentas de las ganancias mientras su ayudante barría el frente del local y limpiaba el aparador. A veces, mientras sacaba cuenta y cuenta, lo miraba de reojo con la excusa de estarlo vigilando cuando él muy bien sabia que era para poderlo ver. Por estar haciendo eso, mas de una vez se equivocó y tuvo que volver a empezar a contar pero sabia que valía la pena si el chico era el causante de dichas equivocaciones.

Luego que Arthur terminara de limpiar afuera, se metió al local, cerrándolo de paso y empezó a acomodar las prendas que se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar. De ves en cuando, cuando no sentía la mirada de su jefe sobre él, aprovechaba y veía a este a través de los ganchos, admirando ese semi largo cabello rubio y ese mentón cuadrado cubierto por una barba mañanera. Desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió gran curiosidad por el sujeto y a pesar que ahora era su jefe, eso no le impedía seguir teniendo dicha curiosidad.

A las cinco en punto Bovary cerró oficialmente sus puertas, con la promesa de reanudar labores hasta el lunes. El diseñador sacó de la caja registradora cierta cantidad de euros y llamó al inglés –ten, tu paga- le dijo, dándole ciento veinte euros en la mano.

Arthur no pudo ocultar la emoción de por fin tener dinero en sus manos, era su primer salario, la primera vez que le pagaban por algo y el sentimiento de ser remunerado por ello era espeluznantemente enorme –gracias, muchas gracias- dijo conmovido y aunque sabia que en realidad la cantidad era inferior al salario mínimo, no se quejaba puesto que era obvio que su jefe le dio de mas.

La expresión del chico era una delicia para el diseñador, no se imaginó verlo feliz por solo haber recibido ciento veinte euros, cantidad minúscula si lo analizabas bien pero bueno, era su primer semana, la que seguía le pagaría entero, ciento cincuenta euros –¿y ya tienes pensado que hacer con tu primer pago?- preguntó curioso.

-si- respondió sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿si?-

-si, ropa… interior- dijo apenado, casi sonrojándose en el proceso –no se si lo sepas pero solo tengo un par y es el que he estado usando todo este tiempo- admitió, evitando mirar a los ojos a su jefe -¡pero no te preocupes! ¡los lavaba cada noche sin falta!- añadió alterado, pensando que su jefe había imaginado algo malo.

Bonnefoy rio, el oji verde no necesitaba darle explicación alguna y sin embargo lo hacia y de la forma mas sincera posible –yo entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo en un intento para reconfortar al chico –mañana es nuestro día libre, qué te parece si te llevo a que compres unos pares extra- se ofreció, después de todo, no tenia planes para el domingo.

-si no es mucha molestia- dijo Kirkland -¿a qué hora nos vemos?- preguntó.

-midi- respondió Bonnefoy, cerrando el trato.

La mañana siguiente, antes que el despertador sonara, Francis lo apagó. Se sentía lleno de energía, y motivado y la razón la sabia muy bien, hoy saldría de compras con Arthur cosa que generalmente hacia con Elizavetha. Se dio un largo baño y tardó en elegir la ropa que usaría, teniendo problemas en ello puesto que no quería algo demasiado ostentoso y formal como lo que usaba generalmente para sus citas pero tampoco quería algo tan informal porque no quería verse desaliñado. Al final, opto por usar jeans y una camisa manga larga color vino.

Sabiendo que Kirkland no tenia ropa para salir y que seguramente usaría el uniforme, el oji azul tomó el traje que había hecho noches atrás y lo guardó en el porta traje, se lo llevaría para que lo estrenara (y de paso para que le hiciera promoción).

Cuando llegó a ver al inglés, lo encontró como se lo imagino que lo encontraría, vistiendo el uniforme de trabajo –ten, usa esto- le ordenó, no deseaba verlo con uniforme en su día libre –corre y cámbiate-

Minutos mas tarde, salió el chico ya enfundado en un traje diferente. El oji azul se auto felicitó por lo maravilloso que había quedado aunque también había que darle las gracias al modelo por tener ese cuerpo tan delicado pero bien formado. Contempló su creación /y al chico de paso/, admirando las costuras bien hechas sobre ese pantalón entubado color café verdoso que se ceñía a la cintura de este de manera casi sensual y a ese saco manga larga a cuadros que era del mismo tipo de tela solo que con detalles en los bordes con tela en color arena, colocados de manera estratégica en dicha prenda para darle un toque desordenado, juguetón e infantil.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó impaciente el oji verde, ya quería salir al mundo y mostrar su nuevo look, su nuevo él. Si bien el hábito no hace al monje, Arthur se sentía diferente, el estilo que le sugirió Francis con la prenda que le dio, le mostró un panorama diferente en cuanto a la moda y al vestir. Estaba acostumbrado a las playeras largas y holgadas, a los pantalones de mezclilla rotos y a las chaquetas de cuero y pocas veces a usar trajes puesto que los consideraba aburridos y de mal gusto pero NO el de su jefe, ese traje emanaba juventud pero seriedad, era un estilo que definitivamente le gustaría conservar en lo posible.

Francis condujó al inglés a través de las zonas comerciales, mostrándole con habilidad en que lugares podía comprar ropa a buenos precios y en cuales no. Recitaba de memoria los nombres de tiendas y de marcas, incluyendo información extra tales como los días de descuentos y ofertas especiales. Le señaló las tiendas de ropa de segunda mano y le recalcó las mejores o a las que mas confianza le tenia. Le orientó como comprar hasta tres mudas de ropa con solo cincuenta euros (algo sumamente imposible) e incluso le dio tips para elegir ropa.

Kirkland estaba fascinado por el conocimiento tan basto que poseía su jefe, le causaba gran fascinación escucharlo hablar tan feliz sobre los estilos, las combinaciones de colores, de telas y accesorios. Nunca antes había conocido una persona tan apasionada por la moda y el buen vestir como ese rubio de cabellos semi largos.

Gracias a los consejos de Bonnefoy, Kirkland compró al menos tres pares de ropa interior y aprovechando la oferta del momento, se compro dos camisas y un pantalón. Quedó sorprendido al ver que pese a las probabilidades, aun le quedaba algo de dinero, lo suficiente para darse un gusto y aunque nunca en su vida se considero un despilfarrador, esta vez se daría el lujo de ser eso. Con las bolsas en sus manos corrió en busca de una tienda de libros usados, metiéndose en la primera que vio. Sus ojos revisaron el lugar, escaneándolo, buscando a simple vista un ejemplar de algún libro que le llamase la atención.

Tomó el primer libro que vio, uno que instintivamente lo hizo pensar en su jefe, uno llamado "Diario de un Seductor" de un escritor danés o algo por el estilo, realmente no le importaba, era lectura y por el titulo, tenia que ver con alguien enfermo de amor "al igual que mi jefe, quizás" pensó fugazmente aunque no estaba segundo de dicha oración puesto que solo le había conocido un pretendiente pero a juzgar por la forma en que se comporta y a su físico, estaba seguro que realmente era un conquistador, un hermoso y apuesto conquistador francés. Al final de la tarde y con solo veinte euros en el bolsillo, Arthur dio por terminada su jornada de compras.

No teniendo mas que hacer, ambos se sentaron en una banca que daba de frente a una fuente en forma de rana. Miraron como las personas iban y venían, como los niños jugaban con el agua de la fuente y como las palomas se posaban sobre esta. Se podía respirar un profundo aire de tranquilidad y casi casi podían palpar los polvos de Morfeo.

El sonido agudo y melódico de una armónica siendo acompañada por un saxófono les levanto del letargo, obligándolos a buscar de donde provenía. Era un sonido cálido, con sentimiento y vivaz. Los ojos de Francis recorrieron la calle empedrada antes de perderse en las profundidades de los despeinados cabellos ingleses, fue inevitable no hacerlo, eran como una basta selva rubia que se revoloteaba con el viento que pasaba y que danzaba al ritmo de ese melodioso intento de jazz. Su mente voló como ya otras tantas veces hizo en el pasado, dejándolo con la vista clavada en las hebras doradas ajenas.

Cuando al fin regreso a la tierra, se topo con un par de esmeraldas "he encontrado un tesoro" pensó sin decirlo y enfocando mejor la mirada, vio que dicho tesoro ya tenia dueño, eran de Kirkland -¿pasa algo?- preguntó con indiferencia mientras se alejaba del dueño de dichas joyas -¿ya quieres que nos regresemos a casa?- volvió a preguntar al notar la nula respuesta del otro.

Kirkland parpadeó, ¿acaso Bonnefoy le estaba hablando? Como podría el saberlo, su ser completo estaba ido. Su alma abandono su cuerpo en cuanto contemplo a Bonnefoy. Al inicio su intención era despertarlo del trance en el que se había metido pero ahora el sufría de dicho trance y es que ver ese par de zafiros era como admirar lo mas hermoso y único de planeta.

-¡despierta!- exclamó por ultimo el oji azul, ahora ya entendía como se sentía su empleado cada vez que él se iba al limbo.

Arthur salió de su trance, disculpándose al instante, culpando a los músicos ambulantes en el proceso. Francis siguió el ejemplo del otro y rápidamente propuso ir a caminar, debían alejarse lo más posible de esa melodía.

Nuevamente se encontraban sin que hacer. El oji verde rápidamente propuso ir al árcade. El francés se opuso enseguida, quejándose, argumentando que eso era para niños y ellos ya no eran niños. El inglés lo ignoró por completo y lo arrastró consigo, llevándolo a la sección de juegos de destreza –juéguenos- ordenó, metiendo una moneda al aparato cuya presentación era de un cocodrilo.

El diseñador vio como el chico "descargaba su furia" con los cocodrilos que salían de la maquina. Cada vez que Arthur golpeaba a uno con el mullido mazo de hule espuma, hacia un sonido demasiado curioso como para ser descrito, haciendo reír al otro quien de poco a poco se fue integrando al juego. No imaginó que fuese tan divertido golpear seres inanimados ni tampoco imaginó lo difícil que se convertía una vez que llegabas a los últimos niveles. Pronto los martillos de hule espuma que yacían en las respectivas manos de ambos fueron dejados de lado, convirtiéndose las manos mismas en armas.

-¡estas haciendo trampa!- se quejó Kirkland a lo que Francis objetó con lo mismo. Ambos rieron divertidos, un simple juego podía sacar ese lado infantil y competitivo en ambos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en el árcade y pese a las negativas que Francis puso al inicio, fue este el que más se divirtió. Ningún otro hombre lo había hecho divertirse de forma tan sana como su trabajador lo estaba haciendo.

De regreso a casa, tomaron un autobús, estaban demasiado cansados para ir parados en el metro y caminar cinco cuadras de diferencia. Bonnefoy se sentía agotado, se había desvelado mucho la última semana y su cuerpo se lo señalaba. Bostezó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del oji verde –despiértame cuando lleguemos- le pidió, quedando dormido en el acto. Kirkland guardó silencio y acomodó mejor al otro para que tuviera dulces sueños.

En el camino, Arthur disfrutó del calor que el cuerpo de Francis le proporcionaba. Admiró el sutil vaivén del pecho de este al inhalar y exhalar y como sus varoniles facciones se suavizaban. Sabiendo que era un atrevimiento lo que haría, tomo un mechón de cabello entre los dedos de su mano libre y lo atrajo hacia su nariz, inundando sus pulmones de la fragancia francesa. Bonnefoy se removió un poco, balbuceando algo inentendible en el proceso; temiendo ser descubierto, el oji verde apartó su mano y regresó a su posición previa.

No queriendo arriesgarse mas, el inglés desistió de hacer algo más y permaneció inmóvil, aguardando el momento de despertar al bello durmiente de su sueño. En su mente repasó todo lo que había compartido con su jefe y agradeció por lo amable que había sido con el porque de haber sido otro, ahora seguramente habría desfallecido producto del hambre. Y con ese sentimiento de gratitud a flor de piel, decidió hacer un pacto consigo mismo, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a su jefe, a la persona que le había dado un nuevo comienzo; le ayudaría a crecer su boutique sin importarle su propia vida.

* * *

Hola Hola, por aqui de nuevo ~ Parece ser que la vez anterior no especifique cuando subiria actualizacion y realmente lo siento :(, ultimamente no se ni donde traigo la cabeza pero bueno... Espero no hayan sentido lenta la trama del capitulo pero lo considero decisivo ante las cosas que pasaran en el futuro. Como nota del autor, me gustaria comentar que mencione al libro "Diario de un Seductor" de forma intencional (si han leido ese libro sabran porque, sino, leanlo y entretengase). Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, me demostraron que el FRUK esta vivo en la seccion en español y eso me alegra :D; tambien por ahi me preguntaron si iban a ver mas parejas en el fic y lamento decir que a grandes rasgos NO, solo llego a hacer leves menciones de Elizavetha por Roderich y la paranoia de Francis nos presentara un Alfred por Arthur aunque como sabemos, esta historia es totalmente FRUK asi que no dare lugar a mas parejas y ya que conteste a esto, creo que las acabo de mega spoilear jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo en 15 dias.

**Proxima actualizacion: 28 de Abril.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Pierre

CAPITULO 4: PIERRE

Había pasado un mes desde que Arthur inició a trabajar con Francis. Los primeros días al ser el inglés la novedad del lugar, atrajo clientas al por mayor pero pasados los primeros quince días, este numero se fue restableciendo, quedándose con la mitad de las clientas que frecuentaban el lugar al inicio. En vez de sentirse desilusionado, Francis agradeció por ello, estaba seguro que no soportaría ni un segundo mas tener su tienda llena todos los días ni mucho menos el de ver como sus clientas intentaban ligar a su trabajador.

Luego del primer traje que estrenó el chico en su primera salida en público como un "hombre nuevo", la línea de ropa para caballeros fue inaugurada, siendo Kirkland el porta voz de esta. Las clientas mayores quedaron maravilladas, comprando la colección completa de esa temporada y otras mas, atraídas por el uniforme del oji verde, mandaron a hacerles vestimentas parecidas a sus sirvientes varones.

Con todo ello, Francis empezaba a sentirse realizado y aunque cada vez que tenía algún intento de interacción romántica con el inglés, su cerebro estaba ahí para regresarlo a la realidad recordándole que no tenia porque enamorarse del chico; en cambio, empezó a interactuar mas seguido con Pierre, dejando a un lado a Mark. Pierre resultó ser una persona muy interesante y culta, le encantaban los paseos por el parque y relajarse con una copa de vino tinto, cosa que para Bonnefoy era maravillosa puesto que a él le gustaba hacer esto último. Realmente fue inevitable para él no hacer "click" con el oji marrón.

Ahora, siendo domingo por la tarde, el oji azul se encontraba con Elizavetha en una cafetería de la zona, ambos habían decidido reunirse a conversar. Bonnefoy fue el primero en hablar, comentándole lo sucedido hace un mes, presumiéndole la llegada de un nuevo miembro al staff de Bovary, diciéndole como lo conoció y bajo que parámetros contrató al chico. Para Elizavetha fue inevitable no reírse ante lo que escuchaba, nunca imaginó ver a alguien que decidiera contratar a su propio asaltante y peor aun, convertirlo en el porta voz de su nueva línea de ropa para caballero.

-enserio que estas demente- le reto, no reponiéndose aun de la risa que la noticia de este le había provocado.

-¡no lo estoy! Solo no podía dejar desamparado a un pobre chico- se explicó, mirando a la chica fijamente a los ojos.

-a otra con ese cuento Francis. Tu y yo sabemos bien que algo de él te cautivo- le contra dijo, no por nada conocía bien a su amigo.

El francés suspiró -lo admito, tiene lindos ojos pero esa no es la razón por la que lo haya contratado-

-¿no será que él también es uno de tus "chicos de temporada"?- preguntó curiosa, algo le decía que estaba en lo cierto.

Francis negó con la cabeza –miles de veces me he dicho que no, no puedo enamorarme de mi trabajador-

-no es que no puedas enamorarte de él, es que no quieres- corrigió la oji verde -¿acaso aun no superas lo de George?-

-¡no me hables de él!- ladró, el solo escuchar el nombre de su primer pareja /y amor/, hacia que sus tripas se retorcieran –además él ya es parte del pasado- agregó en un tono amargo.

-un pasado que te persigue como si fuera una maldición- añadió Elizavetha, remembrando sus últimos cuatro años de amistad con el francés –admite que ninguna relación te ha funcionado desde la de George-

-lo admito- dijo con total apatía –pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto-

-tiene mucho que ver- respondió –estoy segura que aun estas traumado por lo que te hizo y es comprensible ¡fue un total patán!-

Bonnefoy asintió, perdiéndose en los recuerdos del pasado, un pasado donde él era mas joven e ingenuo, un pasado donde conocía la palabra "amor" y que se remontaba a su primer año de preparatoria, reviviendo con claridad ese fatídico día donde George, el hombre con el que había salido desde al secundaria, la persona a la que le entregó su primera vez y el ser al que le dio todo su corazón, confesó no amarlo, solo haberlo usado. No fue una confesión como tal puesto que en realidad Francis lo había escuchado mientras se lo decía a otro chico (seguramente su amante) y aunque se sentía despechado y frustrado por saber que toda su hermosa relación en realidad había sido un engaño, decidió salir adelante y olvidarse de su gran amor para siempre.

-¿Francis?- le llamo la oji verde, preocupada por el trance de su amigo -¿estas bien?-

El oji azul regresó a la realidad, enojándose consigo mismo por haber remembrado ese recuerdo del pasado que había jurado no volver a revivir –si, estoy bien- contestó en susurros y con la taza de café aun en su mano –mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres?- intentó sonar animado –Pierre me ha pedido oficialmente ser su pareja, ¿Qué opinas?-

Elizavetha sonrió de forma picarona, a pesar de no haber estado en la ciudad debido a que fue a hacer un reportaje sobre cierto pianista virtuoso del conservatorio de Paris, no perdió comunicación con su amigo y se enteró a detalle de lo que empezaba a tener este con el oji marrón –suena bien pero ¿y Mark?- preguntó, siempre había sido lo mismo, Francis elegía a uno del montón de pretendientes que le rodeaban y luego no sabían ni él ni ella como espantar a los demás -¿Cómo crees que se lo vaya a tomar? Digo, él también te estaba pretendiendo y tu muchas veces le dijiste que no había nadie de por medio-

-lo sé y me siento mal por él y por mi, ahora pensará que soy una puta- enunció de forma dramática.

-¿tú? ¿Puta?- preguntó irónicamente la oji verde –ay Francis, eres re puta- bromeó, sabiendo a la perfección de lo que hablaba.

-Admito que en el pasado nunca fui una blanca palomita pero he cambiado y no quiero que piense eso de mi- sentenció, recordando nuevamente aquellos meses posteriores a su rompimiento con George, meses donde se entregó a los placeres carnales y los vicios etílicos. Meses donde le daba igual si salía con uno o tres a la vez e incluso, donde no le importaba besarse con uno al tiempo que tocaba indecentemente al otro. Sonrió melancólicamente, era una parte de su pasado que deseaba borrar pero que no podía.

-¿Por qué mejor no te olvidas de eso?- ofreció la peli castaño –mejor enfócate en Pierre-

-tienes razón, eso hare-

Una semana más tarde, Mark apareció en Bovary con rosa roja en mano, envuelta en un delicado papel. El corazón del francés se encogió, sentía culpabilidad y no pudiendo callarlo mas, se acercó al neurocirujano y le pidió hablar a solas con él en su estudio. A lo lejos, Arthur observó la escena, no entendía el comportamiento de su jefe ni la insistencia del otro en quererlo conquistar a pesar de que el primero ya tenia pareja –oh- dijo asombrado, atando cabos, concluyendo que seguramente el oji azul no le había dicho al otro que ya tenia pareja.

En el estudio, Francis se acomodaba y desacomodaba el cabello, estaba nervioso y no sabía como explicarle a Mark que ya tenía pareja. El neurocirujano lo miró confuso, no entendía el nerviosismo del otro -¿ocurre algo?- preguntó educadamente, colocando la rosa a un lado y tomando las manos de su interés amoroso. Mientras el francés se debatía en como darle la noticia a Mark, este aprovechaba a admirar el estudio del mejor diseñador de modas de la localidad y de inmediato noto ciertas anomalías, tales como prendas de hombre que no pertenecían a la colección colgadas en los tubos, pantuflas, libros y utensilios de cocina tales como dos platos, dos vasos, etc. No fue difícil suponer que el francés estaba viviendo con otra persona ahí o que daba alojamiento a alguien -¿hay alguien en tu vida?- preguntó, suponiendo que ese alguien era la persona que vivía en el estudio.

Bonnefoy se sorprendió por la pregunta y no le quedó de otra que contestar con sinceridad –la hay- admitió –lo conocí mucho después de ti y una cosa llevo a otra y-y-y … no sabia como decírtelo- confesó –…lo siento-.

A pesar de sentirse mal por la confesión que su interés amoroso le había hecho, comprendió que el amor era así y sabiendo que esa era su derrota, colocó ambas manos en los hombros del oji azul –esta bien, no tienes por qué disculparte- dijo en un tono comprensivo –espero seas feliz- agregó y abandonó la habitación.

Kirkland vio como se marchaba Mark /seguramente para siempre/ y se desilusionó al ver que no ocurrió como en esas escenas de los libros de romance que suele leer. Esperaba ver a Mark saliendo del estudio hecho una furia mientras Francis bañado en lagrimas corría tras este, pidiéndole su perdón y la comprensión necesaria para iniciar una nueva relación. Realmente le hubiera encantado ver eso y mas porque él hubiera actuado como el gallardo príncipe, el gran salvador de su jefe, yendo a protegerlo entre sus brazos y reclamarle e incluso, propinarle un buen derechazo al malvado ser que oso hacer llorar a su princesa. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza, su imaginación lo había llevado demasiado lejos ¡Francis no era una princesa! Y definitivamente ¡no era SU princesa!. Se sintió un poco tonto por lo que había pensado y decidió volver a su trabajo, aun habían hermosas damas a las cuales atender.

Una semana transcurrió sin novedad alguna, Mark ya no volvería y Francis se veía feliz, no solo por el hecho que sus ventas iban viento en popa y que su línea de ropa para caballero era la fascinación total, sino también porque las llamadas de Pierre a cualquier hora del día, diciéndole lo hermoso, adorable, inimaginable y perfecto que era. Las visitas semanales de Pierre rápidamente se transformaron en visitas casi diarias siempre y cuando no hubiera mucho trabajo en la fábrica y con ellas, las cenas y salidas a museos, casas de arte y bares de música en vivo.

Arthur fue el primero en notar los cambios de su jefe; las cenas que compartían, los fines de semana que pasaban juntos y las largas charlas que sostenían sobre cosas ridículas habían quedado en le pasado y cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación con él, el susodicho Pierre salía a colación. Odiaba que se lo mencionaran, no le interesaba saber que había estudiado el tipo ni que gustos musicales tenia, mucho menos cual era su color o comida favorita, sin embargo, el oji azul se lo decía una y otra vez, obligándolo casi a memorizarlo. No sabia explicarse bien porque pero realmente ese tal Pierre no le caía para nada bien.

Y aunque ese oji marron no le hubiera hecho nada malo, el simple hecho de verlo abrazando o tomándole la mano a Francis, hacia que la sangre le hirviera. No conocía a la perfección a su jefe, era claro eso, pero de lo poco que se jactaba conocer, podía asegurar que ese tal Pierre no era nada mas que una cana al aire en el mar de canas que seguramente el francés tenia y sus suposiciones a pesar de no ser siempre las correctas, en su interior, muy dentro de él, le decía que seguramente con ese sujeto su respetado Bonnefoy no iba a acabar.

Pierre entró sonriente a la tienda, rompiendo el mundo de pensamientos que tenia Kirkland –mon amour Francis!- exclamó de forma melódica, aprovechando la nula afluencia de clientas que había, puesto que ya era hora del cierre –he venido a ver si gustas ir a cenar y luego ir a dar una caminata por el parque con este noble y profundamente enamorado servidor-

Francis sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de luz –claro que acepto- respondió, corriendo a los brazos del oji marrón –solo espera a que termine de hacer el corte de caja para irnos- agregó.

De solo ver la dulzura de ese par, Kirkland sentía que le daba diabetes y aunque intentó disimularlo, una visible mueca de asco surcó su rostro. Pierre quien estaba dando una vuelta por la tienda, notó aquello y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el oji verde -¿te damos asco?- le preguntó sin una pizca de educación. Arthur negó fuertemente –se me hacen empalagosos, es todo- respondió con franqueza. Pierre lo miró un rato pero luego se fue, estar con el oji azul era mas importante.

Una vez el corte de caja fue hecho, Francis se despidió del inglés, pidiéndole de favor que terminara de limpiar la vitrina y que cerrara el negocio. Arthur una vez se quedó solo, suspiró, el solo hecho de estar cerca del "novio" de su jefe lo ponía tenso.

Pierre y Francis iban rumbo al restaurant, sus manos bien entrelazadas con las del otro y la cabeza del oji azul reposaba sobre el hombro del oji marrón. La noche se sentía fresca, había algo de aire pero no demasiado como para usar suéter. Las parejas que pasaban junto a ellos iban en su propio mundo al igual que los solteros y personas menos afortunadas románticamente hablando.

-hermosa noche- mencionó el francés, admirando desde su perspectiva el cuadrado mentón de su pareja.

-no tanto como tu- respondió el otro, clavando sus ojos color marrón en los azules del otro.

De pronto, su ensoñación se disolvió, producto de un acto de actores ambulantes. La mirada del francés se desvió rápidamente a aquel grupo y sonrió como si recordara algo –a Arthur le hubiera gustado ver esto- comentó para si.

-¿tu empleado?- preguntó el administrador, denotando un poco de celos tras sus palabras -¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?- demandó saber.

-nada… solo que una vez me dijo que le gustaban los actores ambulantes- respondió, no entendiendo porque de pronto la actitud de su pareja había cambiado.

-bueno, si tu recuerdas eso, yo también recordare algo- dijo molesto –hoy lo atrape haciéndonos muecas de asco- declaró con la esperanza de molestar al otro –de hecho se portó muy grosero conmigo mientras no lo vigilabas, deberías despedirlo-

Bonnefoy no sabia a qué venia eso, conocía a Kirkland y sabia que él era incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas -¡no!- exclamó, cortando las palabras de su pareja –Arthur es un buen chico Pierre, seguramente malentendiste la situación- le defendió –y no insistas en que lo despida porque no lo haré, es un buen ayudante-

El administrador decidió cortar con la discusión y optó por llevarse al oji azul de la escena. En sus adentros se preguntaba como podía su novio ser tan ciego como para no ver la clase de persona que era su ayudante y tan sordo como para no escuchar su petición de despido.

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero hacer una disculpa publica por el mega spoiler que di en los comentarios del captulo pasado pero era necesario para resolver dudas que surgieron. Respecto al capitulo de esta quincena, quise explicar un poco del pasado de Francis para que ustedes entiendan las razones por las que sus relaciones fracasan y mas adelante veran porque realmente no acepta su amor hacia Arthur. Finalmente, gracias por sus comentarios y espero seguir recibiendo aun mas :D. Si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o duda, comuníquenmelo.

**Proximo capitulo: Mayo 12.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Mi ayudante, mi contador

CAPITULO 5: MI AYUDANTE, MI CONTADOR.

Nos encontramos en las últimas semanas para declarar impuestos anuales y Francis batallaba con las cuentas acumuladas de todo el año fiscal. Nadie le había dicho que declarar impuestos fuera parte de su trabajo como dueño de la boutique y aunque disfrutaba siendo gerente y administrador, los números no se le daban para nada; era por ello que había optado por dedicarse al glamour y la moda y no a una carrera económico-administrativa como tal.

Con su cabeza hecha un lio y facturas por doquier, no tenia tiempo para atender la tienda, por lo cual decidió cerrarla unos días, solo mientras realizaba el proceso de pago de impuestos. No sabia exactamente que era lo que mas odiaba, si lo de clasificar facturas por meses y fecha de expedición o estar horas y horas con la calculadora especial que había comprado y que era mas para presumir que para usarla como debía.

Una factura por aquí y otra por allá, muchos tickets de compra y hojas derramadas por doquier, en fin, su estudio era un total desastre. Se sentía presionado y para colmo de males, había tenido una discusión con Pierre acerca de Arthur, el tema de conversación mas problemático que tenia y como no podía serlo si al parecer su pareja tenia celos de su empleado. A veces no entendía porque el odio hacia el inglés si este era una excelente persona /en lo que cabía/.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Arthur, irrumpiendo la concentración de su jefe quien del susto tiro al aire las facturas que tenia en mano.

Francis se masajeó la sien, estaba demasiado estresado –intento calcular mis impuestos, esta cerca la fecha limite para la declaración- respondió con un tono cansino.

Arthur tomó las facturas entre sus manos y vio las cuentas que su jefe había sacado con la calculadora eléctrica –están mal- sentenció sin delicadeza alguna –estas ingresando el importe sin IVA-

Bonnefoy no entendió siquiera lo que le dijo su ayudante y de inmediato le regalo una mirada llena de confusión -¿sabes de esto?- preguntó.

-claro, es el negocio familiar- respondió como su fuese la cosa mas común del planeta -¿quieres que lo haga por ti?- se ofreció, sabia que para el eso era pan comido y ayudar a su jefe era su único propósito en la vida.

El rostro del oji azul se iluminó y rápidamente asintió –te lo agradecería mucho-

El resto de la semana, Arthur se sumergió en las cuentas y Francis reabrió la boutique, no serbia de nada tenerla cerrada si él podía atenderla. Una que otra vez, aprovechando la falta de clientes, el oji azul subía al estudio y a través de la puerta entre cerrada se asomaba a ver al oji verde trabajar, quedando impresionado por lo profesional que se veía incluso acomodando facturas. Para sus ojos, el chico no era solo un trabajador sino un buen amigo y alguien quien le estaba ayudando a calcular los impuestos que tanto odiaba.

La semana previa al cierre de la convocatoria para recibir documentos contables que comprueben los pagos de impuestos, Arthur salió del estudio con un fajo de hojas en mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –termine- avisó, mostrando el contenido de las hojas, señalando la cantidad a pagar por todos los servicios que el negocio ofreció y adquirió así como el dinero libre de impuestos que el gobierno le tenia que regresar.

Francis sostuvo las hojas entre sus manos, admirando el impecable trabajo de Kirkland, asombrándose de la cantidad que tenia que pagar -¿estas seguro que es la cantidad correcta?- preguntó desconfiado, era una suma casi cuatro veces menor de lo que anualmente pagaba y ni que decir de la suma de dinero que el gobierno le regresaría.

Kirkland asintió ante la pregunta de su jefe –lo corrobore tres veces- le aseguró confiado de sus buenos cálculos.

-increíble…- susurró el francés, comprendiendo que todos esos años de mala contabilidad le había costado miles y miles de euros y de buenas a primeras con la ayuda de Arthur, se había ahorrado otros miles mas.

Varias semanas después de haber pagado los impuestos, llegó una carta a la boutique y en ella, el cheque de rembolso del dinero libre de impuesto. Bonnefoy comparó la cantidad del cheque con la que su empleado le había dado y era exactamente la misma. Era sorprendente ver tantos ceros en ese papelito rectangular y sobre todo, magnifico.

Sabiendo que estaba en deuda con el chico por haberlo ayudado enormemente y contando dinero extra por ello, decidió pagarle por sus servicios. Sacó la chequera que se encontraba bajo candado y escribió una cantidad decente de euros, aproximadamente el diez porciento de lo rembolsado, aunque el perfectamente sabia que esa clase de trabajos se pagaba con al menos el cuarenta porciento, y se lo entrego a Kirkland –una recompensa por tus excelentes servicios- anunció.

-n-no puedo a-aceptarlo- dijo apenado el chico, lo que había hecho fue de corazón, sin animo de lucro ni motivación financiera y lo que menos quería era que su jefe le remunerara algo que con gusto podía hacer.

Bonnefoy insistió –tómalo como reparto de utilidades en ese caso- le dijo, colocando el cheque en las manos del oji verde.

No sabiendo que decir, Arthur tomó el cheque en sus manos y sonrió apenado. Francis por su parte, sonrió satisfecho, su conciencia estaba limpia y ya no tenia el sentimiento de jefe negrero y hablando de conciencia, por su mente paso una brillante idea -¿quieres ser mi contador oficial?- le propuso a lo que rápidamente el otro aceptó –eso si, no te pagare como uno verdadero pero ten por seguro que te pagare- advirtió pero eso pareció no molestarle al otro y con ello, Kirkland se hizo el contador oficial de la boutique Madam Bovary.

El mes de Abril paso como el agua y casi podían sentirse los calores de Mayo pero eso no era importante para ninguno de los dos rubios, en especial para Arthur quien desde el incidente del pago de impuestos, empezó a pensar seriamente en retomar los estudios que dejo abandonados gracias a sus problemas familiares y pensando en ello, juntó con esmero los centavos que le sobraban de su semana pero pese a eso, aun no reunía el valor para exponerle su deseo a su jefe.

Una tarde de domingo, luego de que la lluvia les arruinara lo que iba a ser una maravillosa salida al cine, los dos observaban a través del gran ventanal como la traicionera caía con gran violencia sobre los negocios vecinos. Con taza de café en mano y una charola de galletas caseras colocada sobre una mesita improvisada hecha de una caja de cartón, empezaron a platicar sobre la temporada que se avecinaba, la tan fabulosa otoño-invierno y aunque el oji verde no sabia de moda ni diseño, asentía cada vez que su jefe le hablaba de ella. Francis adoraba diseñar ropa para frio, son prendas muy finas y elegantes, según el.

-quiero volver a la universidad- dijo Arthur, cortando la explicación de Bonnefoy sobre estampados.

Francis dejo de lado el tema en el que encontraba sumergido y miró al chico con gran expectación -¿estudiar?- repitió confuso.

Arthur asintió –he estado ahorrando y con lo que gano aquí puedo solventar mis estudios- argumentó, intentando convencer a su jefe –eso si me das el permiso- dijo preocupado de que el otro se negara.

-¡me parece excelente idea Arthur!- exclamó Bonnefoy, le encantó la idea del oji verde y sobre todo, le gustaba las ganas de superación que este poseía –te apoyaré en todo lo necesario- se ofreció de inmediato. La aceptación por parte de su jefe puso muy feliz al inglés quien de inmediato empezó a brincar por todos lados.

El lunes siguiente, con permiso de Bonnefoy, Arthur salió temprano de la boutique y se dirigió a la universidad, era temporada de pre-inscripciones. Pasó toda la mañana de ventanilla en ventanilla, llevando documentos de un lado al otro, firmando convenios y cartas poder que lo ayudaran a retomar sus estudios. Al final, pasando de las dos de la tarde y con un gran cansancio, logró su cometido, ahora estaba pre-inscrito para el próximo semestre escolar, el que seria su segundo semestre de la carrera. Feliz por ello, tomó el bus de regreso a su trabajo.

Al llegar, le dio las buenas noticias a su jefe y amigo y este de inmediato le felicitó tal cual padre orgulloso de su hijo. Esa noche, luego de cerrar el local, salieron a cenar fuera, era justo y necesario, debían celebrar el paso hacia la superación que Kirkland acababa de dar y sobre todo, para celebrar que en un par de años más Bonnefoy tendría un Contador titulado a sus servicios.

Bebieron y comieron, celebraron, cantaron y rieron, al finalizar la noche y con botella de licor en mano, los dos recorrieron las calles de la ciudad. Se tambaleaban debido al alcohol en sus venas pero eso no importaba, solo valía la pena el hecho de pasar un rato con un amigo.

Un mes más tarde, Junio para ser exactos, Francis empezó a tomar nuevamente las medidas de Arthur y a preguntarle sobre sus gustos en cuanto al vestir. Kirkland solo se limito a responder que le gustaba la ropa formal para verse adulto pero que prefería las prendas cómodas si era posible. Con la respuesta en mente, el francés terminó de tomar las medidas y empezó a idear la propuesta para las nuevas prendas de la temporada otoño-invierno.

Junio pasó como el agua y las ganas de Kirkland por entrar a clases se intensificaban así como su nerviosismo. Francis cada día peleaba mas fuerte con Pierre sobre la situación laboral del oji verde y Elizavetha presentía que la temporada del administrador estaba por terminar.

Una tarde calurosa de Julio, domingo para ser exactos, Pierre y Francis se encontraban paseando por el centro de la ciudad. Al oji azul le llamaba la atención los puestos de ropa en rebaja, al oji marrón los negocios de electrónica. Francis deseaba divertirse, meterse a los árcades y golpear cocodrilos como lo había hecho la última vez cuando salió con Kirkland pero Pierre se negó rotundamente más de una vez. A media cita, con grandes diferencias de por medio, los dos terminaron por discutir, Francis alegando que Pierre no deseaba pasar realmente tiempo de calidad con él y Pierre reclamándole el hecho de que lo comprara con el oji verde.

Ofendidos, dieron la cita por terminada y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. En el camino de regreso, Bonnefoy paso a casa de Elizavetha y le contó lo ocurrido; esta solo rio e intentó reconfortarlo diciendo que solo quedaban tres meses para el fin de la temporada primavera-verano.

Para cuando llegó Agosto, se podía sentir el olor a otoño en el aire, la temperatura dejaba de ser calurosa y en cambio, una fresca llovizna cubría la ciudad por las tardes. El nuevo ciclo escolar estaba próximo a iniciar por lo cual Francis empezó a dedicar más horas en la confección de las prendas que Kirkland usaría en el semestre escolar. Pasaba las tardes en el estudio, dejando a cargo del local al oji verde y las noches, luego de cerrar, llegaba a pensar como resolver problemas de diseño que surgían mientras cosía las uniones de las telas. Mientras mas se enfrascaba en su trabajo, menos tiempo para pensar en Pierre le daban y con ello, llego el desenlace de la relación.

Un día se apareció el administrador en el local, demandando hablar con Bonnefoy. Arthur le atendió con hipócrita cortesía y lo pasó al estudio. No pasaron mas de diez minutos cuando el oji marrón bajo por las escaleras con una cara llena de molestia y el oji verde de inmediato supo lo que había ocurrido. Una hora mas tarde, llego al local Elizavetha con un litro de helado de vainilla en una bolsa de plástico. Kirkland pensó que el rompimiento con Pierre afectaría a su jefe pero en cambio, este solo guardó un día de luto y posteriormente continúo trabajando como si nada.

A mediados de Agosto, las clases iniciaron y como regalo de inicio de cursos, Francis le regalo a su empleado la colección completa de la moda otoño-invierno. Eran alrededor de veinticinco conjuntos que consistían en chalecos, camisas, pantalones de vestir, vaqueros, sueters, sacos, bufandas y gabardinas, todas esas prendas en colores que seguramente serian la tendencia de la temporada y que podían combinarse perfectamente entre ellas, dando lugar a mas de cien combinaciones sino es que mas.

Y pese al temor de lucir mal o de llamar mucho la atención, Arthur descubrió que asistir a la universidad usando las prendas de Bonnefoy lo hacían ver más interesante. Gracias a ellas, su primer día fue inolvidable, retratándose ya no como un chico con problemas y de moda agresiva sino como un chico refinado, educado, a la moda y con un estilizado y chistoso cabello despeinado. Las chicas de su grupo lo amaron, los chicos por supuesto que no pero congeniaron con su gusto musical. No buscó hacerse notar pero tampoco deseó pasar desapercibido.

Estaba feliz de regresar a la universidad, de retoñar sus estudios y saber que algún día no muy lejano podría llegar a ser alguien en la vida pero sobre todo, estaba feliz porque sabia que indirectamente ayudaba a su jefe en el negocio puesto que a como podía, hacia propaganda de la boutique donde trabajaba; un claro ejemplo de ello fue que cuando le preguntaron a que se dedicaba, el contesto que trabajaba en la boutique Madam Bovary. Las chicas que conocían del lugar se sorprendieron al saberlo puesto que nunca lo habían visto a el trabajar ahí y queriendo cerciorarse, pactaron con el una cita para ser atendidas personalmente.

En definitiva, el regresar a la universidad le otorgaba felicidad a los dos rubios pero sobre todo, le brindaba a uno de ellos la oportunidad de poderle ser de mas ayuda a la persona que había cambiado por completo su vida y sobre todo, su mundo.

* * *

Y otra quincena, otro capitulo. Las cosas van flojas y sus interacciones romanticas no van del todo bien pero como vemos, Arthur cada vez esta tomando mas iniciativas para ser una mejor persona y Francis esta mas que orgulloso de eso. Ahora digamosle adios a Pierre y esperemos con ansias ver que nuevo novio se consigue este lindo frances apasioado por la moda. Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o dudas, haganmelo saber y ¡gracias!, aprecio que me lean y comenten.

**Proxima actualizacion: 26 de Mayo**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un año a tu lado

CAPITULO 6: UN AÑO A TU LADO

La estación otoño-invierno pasó con gran efusividad y grandes ventas. Para Francis, fue una estación de fracaso amoroso puesto que luego de haber roto con Pierre, el siguiente, Samuel, resultó ser igual de problemático que el de primavera-verano y por ello, tras pensarlo, al mes de andar con él, rompió definitivamente y para siempre, siendo apenas Diciembre, la época de los enamorados.

Al no tener con quien mas pasar las fechas decembrinas puesto que su madre se había recientemente juntado con un hombre de cierto estatus social y no quería incordiarles y Elizavetha tenia que cubrir una nota referente al pianista del conservatorio de Paris que conoció a mediados de la primavera, decidió pasarlas con Arthur, su trabajador, el chico que le había traído fortuna a su tienda.

Resultó ser que Arthur era un amante de la navidad y se esmeró hasta el último detalle para hacer de la cena de navidad y año nuevo una de las mas inolvidables. Por obvias razones explicadas durante el proceso de decoración y preparación del estudio (ahora casa temporal de Arthur), el chico no cocinó sino que lo hizo cierto rubio francés. Los dos celebraron entre risas, bebidas, brindis y peleas; comieron pavo y de postre una rica tarta de fresas. Amanecieron con tremenda resaca y sin ganas de trabajar pero con la felicidad de haber celebrado con alguien más la hermosa fecha.

Para Kirkland, su segundo semestre de universidad fue sumamente interesante, aprendió nuevas cosas que ponía en práctica en la boutique además de que atrajo algunos clientes varones al lugar. Si bien no hizo el mar de amistades, logró de hacerse amigo de dos o tres chicos, entre ellos un asiático de nombre Kiku y unos mellizos de nombres Mathew y Alfred respectivamente, siendo este último con el que mas mal se llevaba puesto que lo sacaba de quicio, haciendo relucir su lado punk, vándalo y sumamente sarcástico, lo cual no le convenía puesto que tanto él como Francis se esmeraron en hacer ver a todos que él es un chico refinado y con estilo.

Y retomando el inicio del año, casi a una semana de iniciar la temporada primavera-verano, Francis se encontraba en su estudio preparando lo que serian las nuevas prendas que pondría en venta en su boutique. Ahora como manejaba estilos tanto para mujeres como para hombres, tuvo que empezar a trabajar con casi dos meses de anticipación para el estreno de la temporada que se avecinaba. Afortunadamente, Arthur siempre dispuesto a ayudar, se hizo cargo totalmente de la tienda desde que se abría hasta que se cerraba (cabe mencionar que el chico aun estaba de vacaciones) mientras él se la pasaba encerrado en el estudio haciendo trazos, cortes y combinaciones de telas, estampados y estilos.

Y en sus descansos, esos que tenia al llegar a su casa, se tomaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido en el día, posiblemente en la semana, el mes o del año que pasó. Gracias a ello, retomaba viejas ideas que quedaron al aire o inconclusas o terminaba de elaborar otras mas. Pero, pasando al ámbito social y afectivo, recordaba a sus ex, no porque quisiera regresar con ellos sino para ver en que había fallado para que el o ellos rompieran. Se remontó a cinco años hasta la fecha, es decir, sus últimos diez novios y enumeró los factores que influyeron para la separación de cada una de esas relaciones que iban desde su amor a su trabajo hasta celos incontrolables de alguno de ellos. Al final, sin una conclusión aparente, le echo la culpa a su fetiche hacia los trajes porque sus ultimas diez parejas resultaron ser trabajadores de alguna empresa importante, hombres que siempre tenían que portar un traje ya sea de rayas, a cuadros, plegados, lisos, de colores oscuros hasta claros, con corbatas estampadas o lisas, de moño, con sacos o sin ellos.

-eres un fetichista Francis Bonnefoy- se recriminó a si mismo pero no podía culparse, los trajes eran algo que siempre había amado. Adoraba ver a los hombres envueltos en esas telas así como también adoraba quitárselas durante el acto sexual y envolverse con ellas luego de ello.

Y entre pensamientos de amores pasados, modas pasadas y futuros venideros, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de como conoció a Arthur, ese extraño pero inolvidable día que marcó la vida de ambos para siempre y sonrió ante ello pero su sonrisa no duró mucho al darse cuenta que a pesar de tenerlo como empleado desde hace un año, casi no conocía mucho de este salvo lo poco que le ha contado y solo porque se atrevió a preguntar. Aun existían dudas sobre el porqué fue echado de su casa, porqué no se fue a vivir con otros parientes, como había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo en las calles, etc. Realmente sabía muy poco del chico y eso le incomodaba pero más por el hecho de que le dio toda su confianza y este no parecía querer abusar de ella.

Febrero llegó sin pena ni gloria y con el, el inicio de otra temporada y otro semestre escolar, el tercero para Kirkland. Francis llegó temprano al local solo para ver al chico irse a clases. Y mientras desde la entrada del local lo veía partir, se preguntó si era correcto preguntarle sobre todas esas dudas que habían surgido o solo esperar paciente a que el chico se animara a contárselas.

Arthur llegó a la universidad, estaba un poco nervioso puesto que sabía que tenía que enfrentarse de nuevo al proceso de adaptación al grupo y de hacerse nuevas amistades porque los amigos que había hecho el semestre pasado solo eran chicos de intercambio. Temiendo por ello, se dirigió a su nuevo salón de clases y entró a este con la cabeza en alto y luciendo el conjunto que Francis había hecho para él, uno que consistía en una camisa de color verdoso algo apagado y unos pantalones entubados color caqui adornados por una cadena plateada que caía en forma de U a un costado de su cintura. Sabiendo que había llamado un poco la atención de algunas compañeras, intentó mostrarse un poco menos presuntuoso y tomó asiento al fondo del salón donde rápidamente fue aprisionado por los brazos de alguien a quien conocía bien.

-no hagas eso Alfred- le dijo con suma monotonía. Alfred en cambio, se mostró sorprendido, no pensó que el inglés lo reconocería, y tomó asiento junto a él, regalándole una sonrisa la cual Arthur correspondió con un suspiro seco –pensé que tú y tu hermano habían regresado a Estados Unidos- dijo intentando sonar casual aunque por dentro estaba feliz de no estar solo.

-nosotros pensamos lo mismo- respondió Alfred –pero los negocios de mis padres aun siguen en proceso y no creo que dejemos Francia por al menos unos años- argumentó.

Tras la llegada de Alfred, le siguieron Matthew y Kiku quienes se sentaron delante de los otros dos rubios. Kirkland se sintió aliviado al saber que no pasaría solo el tercer semestre y de inmediato, empezó a disfrutar de su vida como estudiante, la vida de la que gozaba al menos hasta la una que era la hora cuando salía de clases y regresaba a la boutique donde su generoso jefe le esperaba.

Pasó una semana desde el inicio de la temporada y las ventas se veían algo apagadas. Francis empezó a pensar que seguramente las prendas no fueron esta vez del agrado de sus clientas y clientes y no sabiendo qué hacer, miraba con tristeza el aparador donde se encontraba el trio de maniquíes luciendo ropas invernales en colores ocres –es verdad- dijo asombrado y de inmediato salió del mostrador y empezó a llamar a gritos a su ayudante. Se acababa de dar cuenta que no cambiaron la moda de los maniquíes y seguramente las clientas pensaron que no habían nuevos modelos para la temporada.

Arthur salió de los vestidores con varias prendas entre sus brazos y vio a su jefe como desnudaba a los maniquíes -¡jefe!- exclamó avergonzado aunque no sabia la razón si solo se trataban de muñecas gigantes.

-calla y ayúdame a cambiarlos- le ordenó el oji azul. El inglés rápidamente dejó a un lado las prendas que traía y corrió a ayudarle a su jefe. Entre los dos cambiaron a los maniquíes, poniéndoles coquetos conjuntos de faldas, pantalones y pesqueros, adornándolos con cinturones, cadenas, pulseras, boinas, gorras, chalinas y bufandas modernas. Y finalmente, para darle un toque más juvenil y renovado a la escena, reacomodaron la posición de cada uno de estos, recreando una escena de un día de campo. Esa tarde, los dos se la pasaron haciendo flores de papel crepe y aunque ninguna clienta se apareció en el transcurso del día, los dos se mantuvieron activos al reacomodar toda la boutique.

Entrada la noche, durante la cena la cual Francis preparaba, Arthur hacía la tarea que consistía en leer, memorizar y apuntar códigos, reglas y leyes fundamentales para el contador. Y aunque la escena era la clásica que se ve en las familias, era distinta puesto que ahí no había una mujer de por medio, solo dos hombres jóvenes y solteros. La cena se terminó de hacer al igual que los deberes de Arthur que una vez terminados, empezó a preparar la mesa y mientras lo hacia, Francis empezó a jugar con su celular y a enviarle mensajes a Elizavetha, preguntándole cuando regresaría a la ciudad puesto que aun seguía en Paris.

-creo que necesito un celular- dijo Arthur con un tono pensativo. Bonnefoy dejó a un lado su teléfono y miró al chico mas no dijo nada, no quería comprometerse a regalarle uno, estaba seguro que el chico tenía suficiente dinero para poderse comprar uno de los económicos, esos que no tienen ni cámara pero pensándolo mejor, Kirkland es un joven y como tal, seguramente desea uno de esos -¿tienes para comprártelo?- preguntó antes de proponerle su ayuda. El oji verde asintió y el oji azul supo que su ayuda no seria necesaria esta vez.

Los dos cenaron en silencio hasta que Francis se aclaró la garganta, quería que el chico le contara como le había ido en la universidad, le llamaba la atención ese mundo que jamás pudo conocer puesto que una vez terminó la preparatoria, emprendió el negocio de la moda, actualizándose y capacitándose a través de diplomados y cursos mas nunca pisó una universidad de por medio -¿ya tienes amigos?- preguntó curioso.

-si. Alfred, Kiku y Matthew- contestó con simpleza el oji verde –son buenos chicos aunque Alfred es muy infantil a veces- comentó. Empezaba a sentirse como cuando hablaba con su madre y de inmediato la recordó, esa mujer entrada en años pero con una dulce y cálida sonrisa. Al recordar a ese ser tan querido, una pequeña risilla broto de él.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Francis al ver la reacción de su empleado.

Arthur negó –es solo que recordé a mi madre…- respondió aun con esa risilla –me pregunto como estará- dijo al aire, empañando sus ojos con el velo de los recuerdos que venían a él por el simple hecho de mencionarla.

El francés nunca se consideró un buen observador pero esta vez notó la tristeza en el chico, esa tristeza que solo se siente cuando se extraña a un ser querido que seguramente nunca volvería a ver. Sabiendo que no podía soportar mas todas esas preguntas que rondaban por su mente, decidió hacerlas –Arthur, puedes contarme ¿Por qué te echaron de tu casa?- dijo y de inmediato notó como el ambiente se puso tenso.

-eso es algo que no me agrada recordar- respondió el oji verde, evitando el contacto visual con el francés –pero sé que puedo confiar en ti y puedo decírtelo- agregó y cerrando sus ojos, empezó a recordar con suma vividez los eventos que ocurrieron hace mas de un año.

Bonnefoy mantuvo su distancia y aguardó a que el chico decidiera hablar. Luego de una prolongada pausa, este abrió la boca –hace mas de año y medio tenia un novio, un morocho oji verde muy apuesto pero mi familia pensaba que era un amigo porque nunca les dije que él y yo éramos homosexuales. Una tarde él llegó a mi casa mientras mi familia estaba fuera, él estaba borracho y lo lleve a mi habitación pero durante el trayecto a esta no sé que paso y una cosa llevó a otra y…-

-terminaron teniendo relaciones en tu casa- complementó el oji azul, imaginándose el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

-si y mis padres llegaron cuando lo estábamos haciendo. El sabía que mis padres no sabían de lo nuestro y al verlos huyó de mi casa, dejándome a mí con el problema. Recuerdo que mi madre lloró mucho y mi padre se puso furioso, me grito muchas groserías y dijo que no necesitaba un hijo gay y promiscuo que avergonzara a la familia así que entre él y mis hermanos mayores me empujaron hacia la salida. Les suplique que no lo hicieran pero en cambio recibí mas insultos y un puñetazo en el estomago que me dejo sin aire por parte de mi padre. Gritó y juró que para él yo ya estaba muerto y que no quería volver a verme por los alrededores porque si no llamaría a la policía-

El oji azul hasta ese punto empezaba a sentir indignación hacia la familia de su empleado, no creía que fuese posible que aun ocurriesen esos casos en plena época actual y aunque quería sacar a relucir su repertorio de groserías, se abstuvo y decidió continuar con las preguntas –¿Cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir en la calle?- dijo con su voz fracturada debido a que su manzana de adán se había pegado fuertemente a sus cuerdas vocales.

Kirkland cerró sus ojos, recordando como es que había logrado sobrevivir pero a este punto él ya no recordaba con claridad todo aquello –creo que fue suerte- atinó a decir –al principio iba a refugios para desamparados pero luego empezaron a negarme la ayuda, luego empecé a pedir limosna pero la gente aquí en Francia es igual de fría que en Inglaterra y lo único que recibí fueron maltratos y persecuciones. Y al final, como te abras dado cuenta, no tuve más a lo que pudiera recurrir más que al robo-

-¿no tenias familiares que entendieran tu situación acaso?- siguió preguntando, escuchando su propia voz mas y mas fracturada.

-como te dije una vez, mi familia es inglesa, todos viven en Inglaterra y aunque quisiera recurrir a ellos no puedo porque todos mis papales se quedaron en la casa de mis padres- contestó lleno de frustración, sabía que estaba atrapado en Francia para toda su vida y técnicamente al no tener papeles se convirtió en ilegal y además, al no tenerlos no podía conseguir un empleo decente. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que la universidad mantenía copia de los documentos que yacen en su casa si es que aun existen y su padre y hermanos no los han quemado.

A este punto, el francés no aguantó mas y se quebró, lloró y lloró, se sentía mal por el chico que yacía frente a él, ese chico que llegó un día y se quedó con él, ese chico que siempre se muestra serio ante todo y que nunca demuestra debilidad, ese chico que siempre mantiene su cabeza en alto y mira hacia el futuro, ese chico que siempre hace lo posible por ayudarlo y que nunca se queja por mas tediosa que fuese la tarea a realizar. Ahora no solo sentía cariño por él, sentía compasión pero no de la mala, sino de la buena, sentía orgullo y sobre todo respeto ante la forma que él enfrentó la adversidad y el dolor que seguramente debió sentir al revivir todos esos malos recuerdos.

En ningún momento Kirkland derramó lágrima alguna, sabía que no valía la pena; en cambio, abrazó a su jefe y le prestó su hombro para que llorara por él porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, su jefe, ese hombre bondadoso que apareció en su vida para mejorarla, estaba derramando todas esas lágrimas que él ya no podía derramar. Lo sostuvo con gran fuerza entre sus brazos, sintiendo como este tiritaba con cada hipeo que daba al llorar y por primera vez sintió la fragilidad y la sensibilidad en ese ser que siempre fue grande y omnipotente para él.

No sabía si era por el momento, por la situación, por tenerlo de esa forma entre sus brazos o por la admiración que le tenía pero sintió como su corazón se agrandaba un poco y como sus latidos empezaban a tornarse melódicos. Cerró sus ojos y apretó aun mas fuerte al francés, agradeciéndole entre susurros el haberlo escuchado y pidiéndole disculpas por haberlo hecho derramar lágrimas de tristeza.

El resto de la noche los dos permaneció en la misma posición, negándose a separarse por temor a que todo fuese un sueño, un triste y efímero sueño.

* * *

Lo se, no fue la mejor explicacion del dramatico pasado de Arthur pero al menos ahora ya saben porque era un vagabundo. Debo comentar que esta historia la tome prestada del novio de mi amigo, a el le sucedio algo asi cuando descubrieron que era gay :(. Bueno, cambiando de tema, gracias por sus comentarios,, cada uno de ellos son unicos y especiales :D.

**Proxima actualizacion: Junio 9**


	7. Capitulo 7: No tengo celos

CAPITULO 7: NO TENGO CELOS

Bonnefoy se encontraba molesto y no quería admitirlo. Hacía una semana desde que Arthur compró un celular y desde entonces, no paraba de enviarse mensajes con sus amigos de la universidad. Lo veía poner una expresión de ternura cuando Matthew le enviaba un mensaje, lo veía afilar los ojos cuando Kiku lo contactaba y lo veía molestarse y arrugar el entre cejo cuando Alfred le enviaba mensajes en un inglés mal escrito.

Al principio le encantó ver las reacciones del chico, era una especie de deleite personal que no podía evitar cada vez que hacia esas expresiones y le divertía sobre todo observar como se peleaba por adaptarse a la nueva tecnología y es que parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido un Smartphone en toda su vida. El primer día, luego de que adquiriera el teléfono, le explicó con detalle como usar las nuevas opciones tales como el wi-fi y la cámara y en cuando el chico entendía al menos como hacer y recibir llamadas y enviar mensajes, se dio por servido y dejó a un lado las clases de "como aprender a usar un Smartphone".

Y ahora Francis se lamentaba que el chico tuviera celular porque lo convirtió de un ser poco sociable a uno que salía cada domingo sin falta con sus amigos de la universidad y a pesar de estar feliz por ello, también le molestaba porque empezaba a dejar de ser la única persona que lo acaparaba y tenia que conformarse con compartirlo con otros tres muchachos. De hecho no se quejaba tanto el compartirlo pero había un "pero" que no quería admitir y era la relación que empezaba a formarse con ese tal Alfred.

Recordando la primera vez que lo conoció, fue un sábado por la noche cuando estaban cerrando el local. Ese rubio vista de topo llegó campante, abrazó al oji verde y río como si hubiese sido una gran hazaña el haberlo hecho mientras que Kirkland solo murmuraba groserías. La forma en que se comportaba el americano realmente no le agradaba, era demasiado pero demasiado amigable frente a su empleado, es mas, juraría que tenía un doble sentido aquellos actos de amistad que realizaba pero no quería darle lugar a divagaciones y especulaciones; no obstante, verlo hacerle cariñitos y sacarle sonrojos a Kirkland, lo hacían desear no compartirlo con nadie.

Regresando al presente, Bonnefoy no aceptaba estar molesto por compartir a su empleado ni sentirse ofendido cuando este rechazaba una salida a tomar el café o a cenar. Esta noche en especial, lo había invitado a tomar una copa saliendo del trabajo puesto que era sábado pero en cambio, el chico se negó y dijo que saldría con Alfred y Matthew al estreno de una película cuyo nombre no recordaba pero que tenía relación con el Mago de Oz. Intentó convencerlo de que si podía acompañarlos pero el chico le dijo que no porque seguramente se sentiría incomodo con sus amigos y ante la negativa, se dio por vencido, viéndolo partir en compañía de los mellizos.

Quince días pasaron desde el fallido intento de convencer a Arthur de salir a tomar una copa y Bonnefoy empezaba a pensar seriamente en prohibir los celulares en hora de trabajo pero se abstenía de proclamar aquello porque sabia que no le convenía, muchos de sus pretendientes le hablaban en hora de trabajo y no solo pretendientes, sino también algunas de sus mejores clientas y Elizavetha. Y sabiendo que tenia que conformarse con ver al chico irse alejando de su lado, pasó a otras cosas más importantes y era en elegir entre tres nuevos partidos que acababa de conocer mientras hacia las compras.

Nuevamente pasó el tiempo y habiéndose cumplido un mes desde que Arthur compró el celular y ahora el molesto era el susodicho, la razón de ello tenía que ver con tres hombres de buen porte que pasaban la mitad de la tarde en la boutique. El primero de ellos era Armand, un sujeto de cabellos ondulados que caían en cascada hasta su hombro y que a pesar de lo largo que resultaba ser ese cabello para un caballero, no dejaba de verse menos varonil ni menos apuesto; el segundo, Mich, un rubio de sangre alemana dueño de un negocio dedicado a la venta de productos para la construcción y el tercero pero no menos molesto, Fenrir, un sujeto igual de francés que su jefe e igual de amante del vino que portaba siempre una rosa en su traje Armani y cuyo dulce apodo Francis le había otorgado, apodo que para Arthur sonaba demasiado empalagoso y es que decirlo lo hacia sentir que le daba diabetes: el chico de la rosa.

-rosa mi ano- decía para si en voz baja cada que su jefe se refería a ese pretendiente con ese sobrenombre y aunque así como le pasaba a su jefe, el no admitirá que estaba molesto y/o celoso de ese ser tan malditamente perfecto como para ser cierto.

Sabiendo que tenia que soportar al pretendiente y futuro novio de su jefe, se mordía la lengua cada vez que el sujeto entraba a la boutique, esparciendo ese oloroso perfume de picante olor canela que no soportaba mientras veía a Bonnefoy derretirse ante ese asqueroso olor. Lo odiaba, así como odió a Pierre pero es porque para él no había nadie mejor ni suficientemente bueno para el francés, ese ser tan piadoso y omnipotente.

Una tarde en particular, luego de regresar de clases, entró a la boutique y se encontró a los dos besándose (afortunadamente para el no habían clientas y pudo sacar a relucir su lado no caballeroso). Francis enseguida se separó de Fenrir y le saludó, expresando lo oficial de la relación que tenia con el sujeto: era su nuevo novio o como diría Elizavetha, el novio primavera-verano. Frunció los labios en forma de una sonrisa poco cortes y felicitó a su jefe, yendo a prisa a su "habitación", llegando directo a desquitarse con su celular y unas cuantas cajas.

Toda esa tarde la pasó con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa chueca, era la segunda vez que se sentía molesto por las decisiones de su jefe (la primera fue Pierre) y aunque sabia que no debía, se seguía sintiendo igual. El mal humor le duró poco puesto que al espantar a al menos tres clientas, Bonnefoy le llamó la atención y tuvo que cambiar su expresión a una más dulce y servicial.

Ante lo desolador que era el seguir molesto, recurrió a la ayuda de sus tres fieles amigos. Kiku rápido entendió la situación y rio como si hubiese hecho una travesura, limitándose solo a citar un viejo haiku y palabras vagas como –piense y vea con claridad Kirkland-san – mientras que Matthew al intentar dar su opinión, fue opacada por la risa burlona de su hermano quien explicó que sus cejas eran un radar detector de villanos y que seguramente ese tal Fenrir era un malo que quiere secuestrar a Francis para luego clonarlo y hacer un super ejercito de franceses con buen sentido de la moda. De inmediato los otros tres descartaron la idea, definitivamente era la peor que se le había ocurrido a Alfred en la ultima semana.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar el domingo. Kirkland como siempre, salió con sus amigos mientras Bonnefoy decidió pasar la tarde en compañía de Elizavetha quien acababa de regresar de Paris. De inmediato se contaron los chismes del momento y Francis no dejó ni un comentario al aire, incluso le presumió la foto de su nuevo novio. La castaña admiro el buen porte del sujeto y se lamentó el hecho que este solo duraría hasta septiembre si tenia suerte, posteriormente decidió irse al grano y preguntar por Kirkland.

Al escuchar el apellido de su empleado ser mencionado, Francis hizo una mueca de molestia y argumentó que el chico estaba bien, que parecía disfrutar ignorarlo y negándole tiempo de calidad con él a lo que la castaña solo rio pícaramente y defendió al otro diciendo –deberías estar feliz, se esta abriendo al mundo y esta haciendo cadenas que lo aten a la realidad- y el oji azul asintió, dándole la razón, auto reclamándose por ser un egoísta y no haber visto aquello desde otro punto de vista –pero no estaría mal si los dos pasaran tiempo de calidad de vez en cuando, no siempre verse en el trabajo significa que son unidos- volvió a comentar la reportera.

Y siguiendo las recomendaciones de su amiga, Bonnefoy llamó al celular a Kirkland y le "ordenó" regresar temprano a casa y aunque el chico sonó algo extrañado a través de auricular ante la orden de su jefe, le siguió la corriente. A las ocho y cuarto, con el cielo apenas llenándose de estrellas, el rubio apareció con una bolsa en mano y el contenido de esta desconocido; Bonnefoy desde la cocina lo saludo y empezó a servir la cena.

-¿Qué traes en la bolsa?- preguntó Francis antes de iniciar a comer.

Kirkland se encogió de hombros –unos libros que me presto la madre de Alfred- dijo con simpleza.

Ante la mención del chico Jones, la vena de la ceja le tembló en un tick poco convencional –no sabia que a su madre le apasionaran las novelas románticas- dijo, mirando con recelo la bolsa que permanecía sobre la cama.

-ni yo, fue una gran sorpresa- contestó el chico, empezando a comer.

Los dos comieron en silencio hasta que el celular de Bonnefoy sonó y al ver de quien se trataba, sonrió con gran euforia. Kirkland al ver la expresión de su jefe, intuyó de quién se trataba y fingiendo estarse atragantando con la pasta, tosió y tosió hasta llamar la atención de su jefe quien dejó el celular a un lado, perdiendo la llamada del "chico de la rosa".

-¿estas bien Arthur?- preguntó preocupado el francés.

-si, solo necesito beber agua y se me pasara- mintió, levantándose de la mesa y yendo por algo de beber.

Mientras Francis, observaba con tristeza el celular, seguramente Fenrir ya no le volvería a marcar hasta mañana y es que la agenda de dicho hombre generalmente se la pasaba abarrotada de compromisos laborales y sociales a los que Francis no siempre podía asistir aunque ni él sabía la razón de ello.

Cuando Arthur regresó de la cocina, continuaron con la cena, intentando buscar un punto de conversación y el transcurso de ello, Kirkland decidió sincerarse –no me agrada tu novio- admitió sin pena alguna a lo que Francis respondió de la misma forma respecto a Alfred (obviamente diciendo "amigo" en vez de "novio"). Los dos rieron ante las aseveraciones dadas y preguntaron al unísono a que se debía aquello.

-somos egoístas quizás- explicó Bonnefoy y Kirkland le dio toda la razón. Ambos rieron y los problemas que antiguamente les aquejaban se disolvieron por esa noche porque parecía ser un hecho que continuarían con ello a pesar saber que al otro le molestaba.

Al terminar la cena, los dos levantaron la mesa y empezaron a lavar trastes. Era el turno del oji verde de enjabonarlos y enjuagarlos mientras que en el oji azul quedaba relegada la tarea de secarlos y guardarlos. Posteriormente se fueron a recostar sobre la cama de Kirkland, buscando el equilibrio perfecto para que entraran los dos en ese pequeño pedazo de nube barata. El inglés sacó de la bolsa las novelas que le habían prestado y le recomendó a su jefe leer dos en especial puesto que eran sus favoritas y aunque dudoso al inicio, Bonnefoy aceptó, quedando prendando por la narrativa y las escenas de la historia.

-deberías saltarte al capitulo cuatro- Arthur le susurró suavemente al oído de su jefe, acercándose aun mas a este, usando su mano libre para ayudarle a avanzar a las paginas. Francis giró su rostro en un intento de establecer contacto visual con el chico pero lo único que logró hacer, fue posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de este. El oji verde se extrañó por el gesto de su jefe pero lo atribuyó a una simple equivocación por parte de él y se limitó a ignorar aquello, cambiando con prisa las páginas y tomando distancia de este. Ninguno dijo apalabra alguna, limitándose a leer en silencio hasta que quedaron dormidos.

En la madrugada, el francés se levantó, sintiendo como los brazos del inglés lo apresaban de forma protectora y casi fraternal; fue imposible no sonreír al ver la expresión tan llena de paz y tranquilidad del otro y es que verlo así lo hacia sentir feliz. Se deshizo del abrazo y acarició los cabellos que este tenia sobre la frente –adieu mon chou- susurró antes de abandonar la habitación.

En el transcurso a casa, sintiendo el fresco primaveral correr sobre su rostro, pensó mejor las cosas y admitió que una parte de él estaba siendo egoísta al pensar en el inglés como un objeto del cual se sentía dueño –es mi amigo, mi empleado..- se dijo en un intento de auto convencimiento –no tengo que molestarme si el obtiene felicidad en otro lado porque al final así como llego, se irá…- y con aquella resolución, decidió dejar sellados sus desleales sentimientos.

Por otro lado, en el estudio, al ya no sentir la calidez de Bonnefoy a su lado, Kirkland abrió sus ojos, encontrándose solo en la cama; el francés hacia mucho que se había ido, lo supo al sentir la frialdad que quedó en el lado que era de este. Suspiró y se lamentó por ya no tenerlo cerca. Permaneció un rato con sus ojos abiertos, aprovechando la lucidez que tenia en dicho instante para poner en orden sus ideas –Francis es mi jefe, mi ángel, mi salvador- se reafirmó con seguridad –debería sentirme feliz de saber que él es feliz y no debería de sentirme molesto por ello- y a pesar de saber que eso era cierto, en su corazón permanecía la espinita de la inconformidad /y los celos que nunca llegaría a admitir/.

Las siguientes semanas se pudo sentir un ambiente menos pesado y una mejor productividad. Si bien los dos sentían celos ante las actitudes que la pareja o los amigos tomaban hacia el otro, solo se repetían que aquello no eran celos sino enojo, enojo de ver como la persona a la que una vez acapararon, ahora tenía que ser compartida.

Y aunque guardaban las apariencias en público, en la soledad de sus habitaciones, durante las noches y primeras horas de la mañana, se flagelaban por ser personas tan egoístas y posesivas de algo que absolutamente no les pertenecía.

* * *

Ay esos dos ¿porque no aceptan que tienen celos uno del otro y listo? o no se que opinan ustedes. Por cierto, el ultimo parrafo me recuerdan mucho a una experiencia personal que he estado viviendo ultimamente (a grandes rasgos, me he enamorado tan perdidamente de un amigo que era inevitable para mi el querer ser egoista y posesiva hacia el y confieso nunca me habia pasado algo asi y bueno, para no hacerla de largas, mi lado posesivo afloro y ahora digamos que no me quiere ni dirigir la palabra). Regresando a la realidad, gracias por los comentarios y aprovecho a responder un par de ellos:

**nekomisakichan: **no supe profundizar en los sentimientos de los personajes en esa escena, me disculpo por ello. Respecto a lo que hacia Arthur en francia, para mi que lo explique, sino, pues en el capitulo que sigue lo explicare. A grandes rasgos, la familia de Arthur vino a hacer negocios a Francia.

**Boccoethe:** cierto, en realidad no tome en cuenta eso :( aunque por papeles igual me refiero a cosas que le piden a uno en su vida diaria y que sin ellos no puedes llevar una vida normal (bueno, donde vivo asi es, si no tiene papel, la vida se te hace mega complicada).

**Proxima actualizacion: Junio 23**


	8. Capitulo 8: El Rencuentro

CAPITULO 8: EL RENCUENTRO

El tiempo pasó, un año y medio aproximadamente, un año y medio de aventuras, sorpresas, amistades duraderas y decisiones.

Arthur Kirkland disfrutaba de su domingo libre de obligaciones, tareas y preocupaciones. Durante la mañana acompañó a Francis a hacer las compras para la semana: un poco de detergente, un cereal, una que otra galleta para comer entre comidas y otras cosas más. Tomaron el desayuno juntos y platicaron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la impertinente presencia de Fenrir, ese sujeto que hasta la fecha /sorprendentemente/ continuaba siendo la pareja del francés, No pudo mas que fruncir el ceño y maldecir por lo bajo puesto que hacia varios domingos que no pasaba un rato tan agradable con su ángel salvador.

Francis miró al oji verde, regalándole una mirada llena de culpa –nos vemos mañana Artie- se despidió, yendo al encuentro con su amado Fenrir, el hombre con el que según él, podía compartir la felicidad que su vida le estaba otorgando.

Sin nada más que hacer, el inglés decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Se colocó sus audífonos favoritos, unos con el diseño de la bandera británica y guardó algo de dinero en su bolsillo en caso que lo necesitara (la última vez que se aventuró por la ciudad, se terminó perdiendo y a falta de dinero tuvo que llamar a Francis para que lo fuera a buscar). Tomó el primer autobús que se paró y se bajó en la última parada, empezando a caminar en dirección incierta.

Pasó por casa tras casa, residencias, edificios, apartamentos y demás, cada uno más elegante y viejo que el anterior. No sabía si era su imaginación o no pero conforme avanzaba, el lugar se le hacia mas y mas familiar. Finalmente, llegó a lo que parecía ser una zona comercial diferente a la que conocía y solía ir con Francis o sus amigos, en esta no habían zonas de descuentos ni negocios modestos. Se sentó en una banca y dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza, enfocando sus ojos hacia el cielo tan despejado en un intento de idear lo que haría luego de descansar.

Y mientras veía pasar las nubes, en su cabeza se formuló una pregunta que nunca había osado formular y una duda que no pensó llegar a tener -´¿Cómo estará mi familia?- pensó de forma fugaz y difuminada. A decir verdad no tenía el deseo de verla y sabia que de todos modos, aunque quisiera verles, sus hermanos y padre no querrían. Pensó en su madre, la mujer que lo sobre protegió y le brindó apoyo incondicional, la persona que seguramente sabia que él era gay antes que sus propios hermanos y padre y admitió extrañarla con vehemencia.

Sus pensamientos y cavilaciones pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el sollozo de una pequeña. De inmediato bajó su cabeza, enfocando un par de orbes tan verdes como los suyos que lo veían de forma suplicante -¿Qué tienes pequeña?- preguntó a la niña de aproximadamente cinco años de edad.

La niña apretó sus pequeñas manos en la delicada tela de su vestido color salmón y aspiró los mocos que empezaban a asomársele por la nariz –no encuentro a mi mami- dijo entre cortadamente sin perder contacto visual con el rubio. Arthur se inquietó, ¿Por qué una niña extraña le pediría ayuda a él, un total desconocido?, no obstante, esos penetrantes y expresivos ojos verdes le transmitían familiaridad y confianza, haciendo imposible el negarse a ayudarla.

-¿quieres que te ayude a buscarla?- propuso con una suave sonrisa, levantándose de la banca e hincándose a la altura de la pequeña –puede que este buscándote también- agregó con un tono de suma amabilidad. La niña se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y asintió, tomando la mano del oji verde. Juntos recorrieron la zona comercial, metiéndose en cada negocio posible. Kirkland cargaba sobre sus hombros a la pequeña, esperando a que con ello, la niña lograra visualizar a su madre.

Entrada la tarde y sin rastros de la dama, Arthur empezó a preocuparse por lo que pasaría con la niña, sabia que no podía llevársela con él aunque quisiera ya que si lo hacia, podían catalogarlo de roba chicos o secuestrador y ello no le convenía –pequeña, ¿sabes como llegar a tu casa? O al menos la dirección- le pidió con dulzura y la pequeña aun sobre sus hombros contesto que si.

Al no conocer la zona, fue guiado por la pequeña. Para él, la situación le resultaba muy surreal, nunca le había ocurrido algo así y esperaba esa fuera la primera y última vez que le pasara. De a poco, fueron adentrándose en una zona habitacional muy inglesa a su parecer. Los mini jardines bien cuidados, las aceras con dibujos infantiles hechos de tiza, ventanas blancas y ladrillos en tonos naranjas casi rojizos lo hacían retornar al pasado, a su infancia en casa de sus padres, a su niñez antes de mudarse a Francia y a los días cuando todo era tranquilo y hermoso.

-¡ahí es!- gritó la niña, tirando de sus cabellos, pateándolo con sus talones -¡esa es la casa de mi abuelita!- expresó, señalando una residencia de dos pisos con un buzón pintado de azul oscuro y remarcado en blanco. El corazón de Kirkland se detuvo al ver ese lugar, no podía ser cierto, seguramente era una mala coincidencia, una confusión muy grande, ese lugar era su viejo hogar. La niña insistió en bajarse y él, sin fuerza alguna por la sorpresa, la dejó casi caer.

La puerta del hogar se abrió y tras esta, una mujer entrada en años salió; las pupilas de Arthur se expandieron y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró –mom- susurró con la garganta seca y rasposa. No podía creer la gran ironía, pensando en su familia se encontraba esa tarde y ahora, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la mujer que le dio la vida. Por otro lado, la dama observó al muchacho que iba con su nieta –Arthur…- dijo sorprendida de verlo, a su pequeño y débil hijo, el hijo que su marido alejó de su lado, su pequeño Artie, su dulce bimbollo del que no supo nada por tres largos y dolorosos años y que ahora se encontraba frente a ella de una forma diferente pero en esencia igual.

Fue imposible contener las lágrimas, los dos lloraron como bebes, se dijeron sus nombres y corrieron a abrazarse. La madre extrañaba sentir bajo sus brazos a su hijo y el hijo extrañaba la tibieza y protección que los brazos maternales le otorgaban. Aullaron de alegría y se besaron todo lo besable. Evitaron romper el contacto y no se perdieron de vista mientras los sentimientos del rencuentro se amenizaban. Ahora el inglés entendía la razón por la que aquella pequeña le daba tal sentimiento de familiaridad, la razón por la que tenia esos profundos y misteriosos ojos verdes, esos ojos tan únicos y característicos de todos los Kirkland.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, la señora dio instrucciones a la pequeña de meterse a la casa y cerrarla; luego tomó de la mano al oji verde y lo guío a un parque cercano, uno donde solían ir los dos a platicar -como has crecido hijo- dijo la dama mientras acariciaba el suave y rebelde cabello de su ihijo –¿Dónde has estado? Te he extrañado- dijo con su voz llena de preocupación.

El oji verde se dejó mimar mientras pensaba como responder a la pregunta -¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no me defendiste de papa y mis hermanos?- preguntó, evadiendo la pregunta hecha por su madre.

La rubia señora se mostró culpable – perdóname hijo, tuve miedo de tu padre- se disculpó –pero créeme que te busque, lo hice todos los días durante casi un año hasta que desistí…-

Arthur escuchó con atención la explicación de su madre y entendió que no podía reclamarle nada, él conocía el carácter de su padre y sabia que este no cedería –entiendo madre y no te guardo rencor ni nada- le dijo –cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado la familia desde que me echaron?- preguntó mas por educación que por interés.

-ha estado bien hijo. Al inicio tu padre y hermanos estaban furiosos pero hace un poco mas de un año empezaron a nombrarte en conversaciones casuales, se preguntan de vez en cuando cómo estarás o si sigues vivo- mencionó la dama, sonriendo ante el hecho, sorprendiendo a Arthur de paso –empiezo a creer que en el fondo están arrepentidos de haberte corrido de casa- agregó con una suave sonrisa –y como ves, esa pequeña que ayudaste, es tu sobrina, hija de tu segundo hermano mayor, se llama Allison-

-con que Allison- rio el oji verde ante lo curioso que le resultaba el saber que era tío aunque le resultaba extraño puesto que la niña tenia aproximadamente cinco años y él apenas y había estado tres fuera de casa.

-hace dos años la reconoció- se le adelantó su madre –la madre de la pequeña es una ex novia de la universidad- explicó y el oji verde ato cabos, ahora entendía porque durante un tiempo su hermano actuó de forma extraña,

Por un instante, el hilo de la conversación se perdió y los dos guardaron silencio. Kirkland tenia tanto que preguntarle y contarle a su madre pero no sabia por donde comenzar además, empezaba a oscurecer y temía perder el autobús de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti, hijo?- preguntó su madre y Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Qué podía contestarle? La pasó muy mal desde que fue echado de casa y era algo doloroso recordar aquello.

-vagué sin rumbo alguno hasta que conocí a un buen samaritano que me acogió- se limitó a contestar, no quería hacer llorar a su madre con la dolorosa historia de los meses en los que paso hambre, penurias y desesperación.

-¿y eres feliz?- le interrogó.

El oji verde solo se limitó a sonreír –mas de lo que crees- respondió.

La señora Kirkland se alegró de oír aquello, era lo que mas le preocupaba, que su hijo fuese feliz y si él decía que es así, lo creía. Derramó un par de lagrimas y abrazó al rubio -¿no quisieras regresar a casa conmigo, tus hermanos y padre?-

Arthur negó, correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre –ese lugar ya no es mi hogar- respondió –mi hogar es en Madam Bovary- afirmó feliz y aunque desde que fue echado de casa soñaba en regresar a ella, el ofrecimiento de su madre no lo conmovió en lo absoluto pero si lo alegró. Francis y la boutique ahora eran su casa y familia y era el único lugar donde deseaba estar.

-entiendo y no insistiré- dijo la dama, rompiendo el abrazo –pero prométeme que vendrás a visitarnos, ahora que te he encontrado no quiero perderte- pidió y el rubio aceptó de forma pausada.

-cuando puedas, ven a visitarnos- pidió el oji verde, escribiendo la dirección de la boutique en el ticket del autobús en el que llegó –esa es la dirección donde vivo y trabajo- explicó.

Los dos abandonaron el parque. Arthur acompañó a su madre a casa y desde lejos la vio introducirse a casa, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa y la promesa de volver a visitarla, esperando que la próxima vez él pueda entrar con la frente en alto a aquel lugar que por tantos años fue su hogar –bye bye- susurró, retomando el camino hacia la parada de autobús que lo llevara de regreso a casa.

El regreso nunca antes fue tan lento y esperado para él. Las cuadras se le hacían inmensas y las avenidas interminables. Semáforos y luces, todos iguales ante su visión nublada y perdida. Parecía que acababa de despertar de un sueño, una pesadilla quizás y se sentía extraño. No podía decir que estaba feliz a pesar de haber deseado aquel rencuentro pero tampoco aseguraba sentirse triste. En su mente había imaginado todo tan diferente pero terroríficamente igual y aunque lo asustó, le agradó saber que aquella vieja herida ahora podía sanar y ser olvidada para siempre.

Al llegar a la boutique, se encontró con las luces del estudio encendidas y lo atribuyó a que seguramente olvidó apagarlas cuando salió. Atravesó la puerta del estudio y abrió la de su mini apartamento, encontrándose a Francis sentando en su sillón favorito con una taza de café en una mano y una galleta a medio morder en la otra. Le dio gracia observar a su jefe y amigo con su expresión de sorpresa y fue inevitable no reírse. Río con fuerza y ganas, como su hubiese sido lo mas chistoso del planeta, desahogó penas y dejó con ello ir problemas, río y río, ya no tanto por culpa de su jefe sino también porque ahora entendía que estaba feliz, se sentía vivo y ligero.

El francés no parecía entender el porqué del ataque de risa del inglés y solo se limitó a torcer sus labios, a veces ese chico era tan infantil -¿Por qué tanta risa?- le reclamó fingiendo molestia. El chico solo lo ignoró y se limpió las lagrimas que acababan de salir por las comisuras de sus ojos posteriormente tomó asiento y comió una galleta del paquete recientemente abierto. El oji azul término de comer su galleta, le dio un sorbo a su café y miró acusadoramente al inglés.

-soy feliz- aseguró el oji verde, llamando la atención del francés –hoy me he dado cuenta de ello- agregó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que le fue contagiada al otro.

-¿te paso algo bueno?- preguntó el oji azul, preocupándose por las reacciones de su amigo.

-"bueno" es un adjetivo que se queda corto- respondió Kirkland, dejando un halo de misterio entre sus palabras –ah, por cierto, puede que pronto tengamos una clienta nueva- añadió, riendo como si de una maldad se tratase. Bonnefoy no entendiendo los subtítulos ni las intenciones del otro, se encogió de hombros y tomó otra galleta.

Kirkland al ver el poco interés que su jefe mostraba ante su felicidad, lo tomó de los brazos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, obligándolo a bailar con el un vals invisible y con música imaginaria -¿estas loco?- preguntó el francés, haciendo reír al otro.

-estoy eufórico- contesto el oji verde, continuando con la marcha hipnótica –y deseo compartir mi euforia contigo- expresó.

Bonnefoy no entendía de lo que trataba ni a lo que iba eso, quería sentir la felicidad de Kirkland aunque no podía, esa tarde acababa de romper con Fenrir, la persona que más tiempo había estado con él, el chico de la rosa que se atravesó en su destino. Al final, los dos bailaron de forma arrítmica y desafinada, por razones y sentimientos diferentes y contrarios. Uno por felicidad y otro por tristeza, ambos ignorando las razones del otro.

Ninguno intentó cruzar palabra alguna durante el transcurso de aquel vals, solo bailaron y se dejaron llevar en ese hipnótico e infinito vals para dos donde el tiempo parecía detenerse y las heridas sanar, donde una melodía invisible e inédita circulaba sobre ambos y donde se podía apreciar el olor a alcohol, cigarros y rosas, las flores que ambos amaban.

Un "me gustas" y un "te amo" fue dicho, perdiéndose en el momento, desvaneciéndose en la escena, fundiéndose con las emociones que estaban a flor de piel. Quizás aquellas palabras fueron dichas por la felicidad del momento, quizás por la soledad de la situación o solo por la sinceridad y sintonía en la que sus corazones se encontraban.

* * *

¡Y lo dijeron! ay esos dos, se dejaron llevar por la situacion y es entendible. Como veran, poco a poco se van desatando los nudos de estos dos, aunque parece que mas para Arthur que para Francis. Por cierto, ya solo faltan 2 capitulos y termina la historia de ambos. Y bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, son bien recibidos. Finalmente, respecto a mi historia personal, mi amigo ya volvio a hablarme :D ¡yay!.

**Proxima actualizacion: 7 de Julio.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Sinceridad ante todo

CAPITULO 9: SINCERIDAD ANTE TODO

Palabras que no debieron ser dichas fueron pronunciadas y los dueños de las bocas que las dijeron se lamentaban de haberlo hecho. En sus rostros podía verse reflejados la desesperación y el miedo a la incógnita del no saber que pasaría después ni como lo tomaría el otro. Ahora eran conscientes del mutuo sentimiento compartido.

Bonnefoy decidió no ir a trabajar a la boutique, dejándola a cargo de Kirkland. Cual cobarde se refugió bajo las sabanas floreadas de su cama e intentó dormir para olvidar. Llamó varias veces a Elizavetha sin éxito alguno, la chica tenia apagado el celular, seguramente se encontraba cubriendo otro articulo de ese tal pianista del conservatorio parisino. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, una mano amiga o un consejero, una maquina del tiempo quizás. Aun no entendía porque dijo lo que dijo.

A pesar de estar consciente de los sentimientos que empezó a tener hacia Kirkland, había decidido encapsularlos y guardarlos en su propia versión de la caja de pandora. Pensó que por el hecho de andar con Fenrir, ese sentimiento de amor se desvanecería y se convertiría en cariño, el cariño de un hermano mayor a uno menor, el cariño de dos amigos muy cercanos pero anoche fue testigo que aquello no era realmente posible. Así como la partida de Fenrir, su caja de pandora se abrió y dejo salir lo que temía decir. ¿Ahora que pasará con él? ¡Con ambos! Ni él lo sabia y tampoco sabia si afrontarlo todo como un "si, me gustas, te amo pero no podemos llegar a mas porque soy tu jefe y amigo y porque tu te iras nada mas terminando la universidad" o simplemente dejar las cosas fluir.

Giró y volvió a girar sobre su propio eje, la cama era el sol y él era un simple planeta más en la constelación de su casa. Sus pensamientos solo eran estrellas fugaces que caían y morían en sus labios. Realmente no sabia que hacer.

En la universidad, un total y completamente abatido Kirkland se encontraba recostado sobre su mesa banco, ignorando las palabras de su profesor, fingiendo prestar atención a la clase de la que seguramente no recordaría después. Su cabeza y pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar, reviviendo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no dando crédito a lo que pasó. Sentía que si cerraba sus ojos, la escena se repetiría y el tiempo se regresaría a ese momento incomodo tanto para él como para el francés.

No daba crédito a la osadía que había cometido, decirle "me gustas, te amo" había sido lo peor que pudo haber dicho y no sabia como tomar la responsabilidad por ello. Si tan solo se hubiera mantenido callado, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el momento tan mágico. Ahora no sabia como enfrentar la nueva situación que el había provocado y es que no entendía en que momento ese ser bondadoso, esa alma caritativa, ese ángel salvador se había convertido en un ser aun mas especial, en su ser amado.

La clase terminó y pareciendo muerto viviente, tomó su libreta en blanco, su mochila y salió del salón rumbo a su próxima clase. En el camino se encontró con Alfred a quien poca atención le prestó y por lo mismo, se ganó un fuerte chillido del otro. Molesto por ser interrumpido contra su voluntad, miró al de lentes, regalándole una mirada llena de furia –¿Por qué gritas?- le regañó y el otro le miró molesto.

-¿así es como me agradeces que yo, the HERO te haya salvado la vida?- le reclamó, señalando la alcantarilla abierta. La universidad había decidido reparar las alcantarillas antes de que comenzara el periodo de lluvias y al parecer él no se había percatado.

-lo siento, es solo que tengo la cabeza hecha un desastre- confesó apenado por lo grosero que había sido con su amigo.

A pesar que el americano no sabia aun leer la atmosfera, intuyó que el inglés se encontraba en problemas y él, como autoproclamado héroe debía de ayudarlo -¿pasó algo en casa?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Francis y la boutique.

-algo por el estilo- respondió el inglés, no deseaba decirle toda la verdad. Jones río y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al chico, diciendo que cualquier cosa que fuese, pronto se solucionaría y de inmediato cambió el tema, preguntándole que pensaba hacer en el futuro, ya solo faltaba poco tiempo para terminar la universidad.

Arthur se paró en seco, tan ocupado estaba en otras cosas que no pensó en aquello, ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con sus sentimientos descubiertos sino también con la posibilidad de un adiós al lugar que fue su hogar durante tres años. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, estaba perdido.

-Mattie y yo trabajaremos un tiempo en el despacho de un amigo de mi padre, ya sabes, para ganar experiencia y clientes mientras abrimos el propio- argumentó el oji azul, resaltando las ventajas de ello -¿no quieres unirte?- propuso juguetonamente ante la falta de respuesta del otro.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió Kirkland –es buena idea- agregó.

Jones sonrió ante la aceptación de la idea aunque intuía que una vez Arthur se enterara donde iban a trabajar, este intentaría echarse para atrás, sabia que el chico no seria capaz de separarse tanto de la persona que considera su ángel salvador.

La boutique lucía diferente sin la presencia de Francis, pareciera ser que el oji azul otorgaba su sello personal al lugar y ahora que no estaba, era como cualquier otra boutique atendida por un chico inglés de traje elegante. Varias clientas habituales preguntaron por el francés, recibiendo la respuesta de "se tomo el día libre" mientras otras mas al ver que no estaba el dueño, aprovechaban e intentaban tomar ventaja del inglés quien ahora se encontraba a merced de ellas.

Los colores de moda en la temporada en transcurso eran los vivos con modelos casi retros. Recientemente habían comprado maniquíes nuevos, unos hechos con un nuevo material que les otorgaba realismo, casi como si fueran muñecos de cera; dichos maniquíes se encontraban colocados en el aparador, recreando una escena de fiesta disco. Unas botas a gogó, unas faldas cayendo en caireles, blusas de corte murciélago, unas boinas, pantalones a la cadera y collares largos. A las clientas parecía gustarles los modelos que implemento el francés aunque se sintieron desilusionadas al ver la negativa del inglés respecto a usar los colores y ropas de la temporada y es que al chico no le gustaban dichos colores ni mucho menos las ropas que lo hacían ver como power ranger, no obstante, Francis había sido moderado con ello, solo agregando pantalones entubados en colores sobrios y playeras con estampados a rayas y/o cuadros asimétricos.

Entrada la tarde, Elizavetha llegó y al no ver al francés, acorraló al oji verde con preguntas desde inocentes hasta con unas algo subidas de tono. Gracias a ella se enteró que su jefe había roto con el chico de la rosa y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se alegraba de ello, ese sujeto realmente no le caía bien, de hecho no le caía bien cualquiera que osara acercársele al francés y el sabía la razón, ahora la sabía a la perfección. Y así como llegó, la castaña se fue junto con la promesa de que le daría sus saludos a Francis.

En casa de Francis, este escuchaba como la puerta de su casa era abierta y de inmediato intuyó que era la castaña (era la única junto con su madre que tenia una copia de la llave de su apartamento) -¡estoy en mi cuarto, Eli!- gritó de forma dramática. Los pasos del visitante se acercaron a la habitación y la silueta de la chica fue iluminada por las luces fluorescentes de esta -¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar?- fue lo primero que dijo –debieras ver como las clientas acosan al pobre Kirkland- comentó. El francés suspiró, era el precio que debía pagar por no haber ido a trabajar y. acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, miró a su amiga con sus ojos suplicantes y su labio inferior hacia afuera en un intento de provocarle lastima –estoy en un lio- chilló.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para quedarte en casa y no ir a trabajar?- objetó la reportera.

-haberle dicho a Arthur que lo amaba…- respondió con un dejo de duda en sus palabras.

Elizavetha contuvo el aliento y miró sorprendida a su amigo -¡¿pero como pudiste?!- exclamó sin ofensa alguna -¿ahora qué piensas hacer?-

-ni yo lo se- respondió –solo lo dije y ya- comentó, recordando la escena del día anterior pero modificada al estilo shojo.

-¿y cuál fue la reacción de Arthur?- preguntó interesada.

-ninguna, de hecho también dijo que me amaba- dijo desinteresadamente, no entendía a que venían esas preguntas, lo que el necesitaba era ayuda para salir de eso.

La castaña no entendía el problema de su amigo, si ambos sentían lo mismo ¿Por qué hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua? -¿y entonces porqué no empiezan a andar?- sugirió.

Francis miró a su amiga con una expresión de espanto –sabes sobre mi mala suerte con las relaciones además…- titubeó al considerar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con el inglés –él es mi empleado y pronto terminará la universidad lo que significara que dejará de trabajar en la boutique-

-con mas razón entonces- advirtió la reportera -¿es que no lo ves Francis? Él ha sido la persona que después de mi y tu madre, ha estado a tu lado soportándote, viendo tus facetas buenas y las malas también, compartiendo momentos malos, buenos, felices y alegres. Pronto dejará de ser tu trabajador y se hará un igual, ya no habrán barreras que los separe y aun así no quieren intentar tener algo ¡por favor!- exclamó con gran ironía.

-tal ves tengo miedo…- admitió el oji azul -¿Qué tal que me pasa lo mismo que con George? ¿Qué tal si termino lastimado?... no me siento preparado aun…-

Elizavetha suspiró, el oji azul tenia razón y no quería forzarlo a hacer algo que pudiera herirlo profundamente. Sin mas que decir, tomó nuevamente distancia de su amigo –Arthur te envía saludos- dijo antes de marcharse y dejar solo al otro.

Entrada la tarde, ya casi iniciando la noche, Francis decidió salir de su apartamento e ir a la boutique. No se esmeró en arreglarse, solo se colocó una camisa manga larga en color gris pálido que combinaba a la perfección con sus pantalones color marrón. No sabía bien lo que iba a hacer ni lo que diría una vez estuviera allá pero así como muchas cosas de su vida, las enfrentaría de la forma que él sabía: siendo sincero.

Mientras tanto, Arthur observaba desde el mostrador como las últimas clientas se iban. Les regaló una sonrisa y un "vuelvan pronto" antes de verlas desaparecer tras la puerta. Suspiró ante lo agotador que había sido el día y deseó al menos poder escuchar la voz del francés. Escuchó el sonido de las campanas en señal que había ingresado alguien y de inmediato levantó la mirada, topándose con los opacos y oscuros ojos azules de Francis.

Ambos se miraron de forma incomoda y se saludaron con el mismo sentimiento. Entre los dos cerraron la boutique y subieron al estudio. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y esperaron a que alguien abriera la boca. El primero en abrirla fue el francés.

-yo… estoy feliz de ser amado por ti- admitió luego de tanta negación –pero… tengo miedo-

Kirkland se mantuvo hermético, escuchando la explicación que empezaba a dar el francés, de hecho, creía compartir el mismo sentimiento, aun no se sentía preparado para enfrentar dilemas de amor, no aun cuando apenas y acababa de cerrar un capitulo de su vida que se mantuvo abierto por tanto tiempo –a decir verdad, yo también- confesó.

Los dos se miraron por un instante y Francis decidió continuar –eres alguien especial para mi Arthur y por eso tengo miedo de perderte, no quiero iniciar una relación contigo sintiéndome de esa forma, no quiero iniciar una temporada sabiendo que al finalizarla te perderé y tampoco quiero contar las temporadas que pasaremos juntos porque aumentaría mi temor- a este punto, los labios del oji azul tiritaban y sus ojos empezaban a empañarse.

-a decir verdad, yo no me siento capaz de iniciar una relación por el momento, mis sentimientos son claros y sin malicia pero primero necesito arreglar muchos cabos que están sueltos en mi vida y no quiero que tu, la persona que mas venero, se vea afectada por ello- dijo el oji verde, marcando el inicio del fin.

Ambos parecían comprender que lo suyo no tenia inicio y no funcionaria de la forma en la que estaban ahora, quizás mas adelante el tiempo lo diría. Se sonrieron al haber aclarado todo y se dieron un largo y cariñoso abrazo para cerrar aquella pregunta que había quedado al aire. Esa noche no se inició ninguna relación pero tampoco se terminó con el corazón roto, solo con la promesa de retomar esos sentimientos una vez se sintieran preparados para hacerlo.

Celebraron tomando un poco de vino y charlando sobre sus miedos, contándose cosas nuevas y reafirmando las viejas. Arthur confesó haber encontrado a su familia el domingo que paso así como la propuesta que le había hecho su madre. Bonnefoy lo miró asustado, esperando saber la respuesta que el inglés había dado y Arthur no se hizo del rogar, recalcando lo que ese día dijo a su madre "Madam Bovary es mi hogar". El corazón de Francis se engrandeció por tales palabras y hasta se llegó sentir dichoso de ser considerado "familia".

Pero la felicidad del francés se opacó cuando el inglés le dio a conocer el rumbo que tomaría su vida una ves terminase la universidad y como lo temía, se iba a ir con ese tal Alfred (y su hermano) a trabajar a un despacho contable. De mala gana lo aceptó, ignorando a cual despacho se irían.

Al marcharse, se miraron una ultima vez, sabían que no era un inicio pero tampoco un final. Se volvieron a abrazar y se separaron siendo ahora solo amigos.

* * *

No se pero lo que hicieron fue demasiado maduro, admitir que no funcionara es algo que poca gente enamorada acepta. Por cierto, este es el penultimo episodio, el proximo es el ultimo :( pero no se preocupen que prometo no decepcionarlas con el desenlace, no soy tan mala como para darles un final parecido a A de Amor y F de Fracaso jajaja. Respecto a los comentarios, estoy muy feliz porque la actualizacion pasada recibi muchoooooos y espero en esta tambien pueda recibir la misma cantidad, ademas, aprovechare y respondere unos cuantos:

**naho-chan-23:** como ves, ya se dieron cuenta. Respecto a lo otro, si, lo se, ahora todo lo que pase depende de mi y considero continuar avanzando, procurando ya no sentirme de esa forma frente a el aunque no puedo evitar el hecho que me continuara gustando asi como que el continuara frecuentandome :(.

**nekomisakichan:** la respuesta a tu comentario estuvo en este capitulo y lo que pasara en el futuro de Alfred, Matthew y Kiku se vera en el ultimo capitulo.

**Haruka-chan:** me alegra saber que tu opinion respecto al FRUK ahora sea positiva, en realidad esta pareja es muy interesante. Respecto a mis trabajos, puedes checarlos en mi profile, ahi vienen la lista de los que he hecho aunque a decir verdad en lo que respecta al FRUK soy novata, apenas y he escrito como 3 fanfics de este par :(.

**Ultima actualizacion: 21 de Julio.**


	10. Capitulo 10: La Despedida

CAPITULO 10: LA DESPEDIDA

Kirkland se encontraba frente a la que una vez fue su casa, lucía nervioso y temía por su vida, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que iba a ella y también era la primera vez que entraría después de haber sido echado a patadas. Llevaba un ramillete de margaritas combinadas con violetas para su madre en su mano izquierda y escondía la mano derecha en el pantalón entubado color café que Francis le había hecho para la ocasión.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando la puerta se abrió pero rápidamente recupero la compostura, tras esta, la figura de su madre se mostro -¡Arthur, hijo!- exclamó feliz de verle y él enseguida le entregó el ramo de flores –pasa, la familia te estaba esperando- dijo, introduciéndolo al cálido hogar. Una vez piso la sala, se topo de frente con padre, sus cuatro hermanos mayores y el hermano menor. Lo miraron de pies a cabeza, escudriñándolo y fue inevitable para él sentir miedo al rechazo. El ambiente estaba tenso y ninguno se animaba a dirigirle la palabra.

-no sean descorteses, es su hermano, vamos William, Dylan, Scott, Derek, Peter, vayan a saludarlo- enumero la dama a sus hijos en el orden que estaban sentados.

Scott, el mayor de todos los hijos Kirkland se puso de pie, Arthur tragó saliva ante la fuerte presencia que su hermano poseía. Los demás hermanos enseguida se pusieron de pie, en momentos así se veía que tanto respeto le tenían al mayor. Los ojos verdes de ambos chocaron, ninguno sonrió, de ambos emanaba hostilidad. Arthur recordaba a la perfección que él fue uno de los que mas estaba en contra de su sexualidad. William, Dylan, Derek y Peter miraron a sus dos hermanos, estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-bienvenido a casa- pronunció por fin Scott en señal de aceptación, llevándose consigo la hostilidad y el ambiente tan pesado que se sentía –no creas que te he perdonado el hecho que seas gay pero admiro tu capacidad de supervivencia y superación- explicó, puesto que no esperaba volver a verlo sano y salvo. El rubio no sabia si sentirse ofendido, molesto o indignado ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, no obstante, estrechó su mano con la de él en son de paz, borrando así la aspereza que tenia con la familia.

La ofrenda de paz fue una taza de té y una comida familiar. Arthur había olvidado por completo lo que era comer junto a sus hermanos y padres, los gritos, las groserías, los regaños dulces de su madre, la tos disimulada de su padre, las mañas de Dylan y Derek al comer, los intentos de William por mediar las discusiones entre Peter y Scott. Sonrió alegre, familia como la suya no había en el mundo y comió con tranquilidad, degustando cada cucharada de comida que metía a su boca, alabando en su interior ese toque casero que su madre poseía, ese toque tan diferente del de Francis quien a pesar de preparar los mejores platillos, no igualaban a los de su progenitora.

El resto de la tarde continúo de forma alegre y acelerada. Videos familiares, fotos de navidades que se perdió, regalos que no recibió, aventuras que pudo haber tenido con sus hermanos, anécdotas para el futuro, recuerdos de eventos en los que debió de haber estado. La boda de Scott, como crecía Allison, la graduación de los gemelos Derek y Dylan, la primer novia de Peter. Bromas, discusiones, chistes locales que no entendía bien, comentarios de hechos que vivió con ellos y demás fueron los temas de discusión ese día y que quedarían grabados en su cabeza para siempre.

Arthur contó a su familia todo lo que vivió una vez fue "adoptado" por Francis, su primer sueldo, su primer celular, las primeras prendas que compró con el dinero que ganó, su regreso a la universidad, la forma en que se volvió popular, como obtuvo amigos, encera. No dejó al aire comentario alguno, explicando a detalle cada cosa nueva que iba aprendiendo con su jefe, transmitiendo a través de sus recuerdos toda la alegría que obtuvo desde ese día en que el francés decidió tenerlo a su lado. Al final, sin mas que decir, miró su reloj y se asombró por lo tarde que era.

Su madre nuevamente le ofreció regresar a su hogar, Scott bromeó con dejarle su vieja habitación, los gemelos le insistieron en quedarse y no regresar nunca mas a la boutique, Peter le hizo ojos de becerro degollado y William solo dijo "quédate, este es tu hogar y nosotros tu familia" pero nada de eso lo hizo cambiar de parecer, su hogar ahora era Bovary y su familia era Francis. Agradeció las atenciones, abrazó a todos y se despidió con la promesa de regresar el próximo fin de semana.

Los domingos de los meses siguientes se repitió la misma rutina, Arthur pasaba la mañana platicando con Francis y la tarde con su Familia, intentando recuperar el tiempo que perdió, conociendo a los nuevos integrantes de esta. Nuevas cuñadas, futuras cuñadas, sobrinos, sobrinas. Con el tiempo, esa brecha de tiempo que se había formado desapareció así como las suplicas de su familia para que regresara a casa.

Un lunes en particular, a tan solo dos semanas mas para terminar la universidad, Arthur se encontró con Alfred en la cafetería, hacia tiempo que no se reunía con él, Matthew y Kiku y sabia que esta seria posiblemente la ultima vez que lo haría ya que las siguientes semanas solo se llegaría a presentar exámenes finales. Llegó y los saludó con efusividad, demostrando que estaba feliz de verles. Los cuatro se miraron, reflejando en sus rostros la nostalgia y angustia de saber que momentos así ya no se repetirán. Kiku se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo con suavidad -¿Qué harán cuando terminen los exámenes finales?- preguntó.

Alfred se rascó la nuca –respecto a eso, Arthur, Mattie y yo decidimos irnos a trabajar al despacho de un amigo de nuestro padre- explicó –solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente-

Kirkland miró intrigado al de gafas –¿Qué clase de inconveniente?- preguntó.

-es hasta Londres- dijo Matthew.

El rostro del oji verde palideció, quién pensaría que regresaría a su patria pero eso no lo alegraba porque significaba que tendría que irse lejos de Francis. Había contemplado alejarse, quizás mudarse a una colonia cercana, a otra ciudad o región de Francia quizás pero no irse del país.

Los hermanos miraron a su amigo, sabían que no le agradaría la noticia –nosotros entendemos si ya no quieres ir Artie- dijo Alfred.

-no, esta bien, iré- respondió, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

Kiku quien había hecho la pregunta, volvió a aclarar su garganta –en ese caso, yo también tengo noticias que darles- dijo con su tono serio y casi monótono –en cuanto terminen los exámenes regresare a Japón- explicó. Los tres rubios alargaron sus rostros, con eso se había marcado lo inevitable, se separarían.

A pesar que era día de clases y de trabajo, Arthur marcó a Francis y le avisó que no llegaría a trabajar, seria la primera vez que faltaba al trabajo en todos esos años que estuvo yendo sin faltar pero sabia que valía la pena, seria posiblemente la ultima salida entre amigos que tendría. Los cuatro caminaron por las calles, bromearon, se tomaron fotos y grabaron en sus memorias los momentos tan felices que estaban pasando. Nunca imaginaron el día que tuvieran que separarse y aunque no lo admitieran, los ojos se les aguaban y las gargantas se les hacían nudos terribles. Esa tarde, la ultima para todos, se desearon éxito, felicidad y un próximo rencuentro.

Entrada la noche, con unas copas de mas y tambaleándose, el oji verde entró a su apartamento, ahí se encontraba el oji azul esperándolo -¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?- le recriminó con los brazos cruzados cual esposa molesta. Arthur solo rio y se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba cansado y borracho –te ves lindo cuando te enfadas- dijo a su favor, provocando un leve sonrojo en el otro –extrañare verte así cuando me vaya- agregó con un tono lleno de nostalgia.

Los ojos de Francis se aguaron al escuchar esa ultima frase y sentándose alado del chico, sostuvo la cabeza de este entre sus brazos, posándola sobre su pecho, acariciando los cabellos de este de forma tierna y pausada –no deberías beber si sabes que se te sube rápido el alcohol- le recriminó sin apartar su mano de los rebeldes cabellos.

Arthur levantó la cabeza, girando sobre su propio eje y clavó sus ojos sobre los azules –me iré a Londres- dijo en tono serio –en cuanto terminen los exámenes me iré con Alfred y Matthew a Londres- .

El corazón de Francis se detuvo, vaya noticia tan mas deprimente le acababa de dar Kirkland –ya veo…- atino a decir, no sabia realmente como responder a la noticia que acababa de recibir. En poco tiempo el oji verde se iría de su lado, del país y de su vida –puedo… ¿besarte?- pidió como un ultimo deseo ante la despedida que estaba tan próxima.

No hubo un permiso ni un "adelante", Arthur solo tomó el rostro del francés entre sus manos y acercó su rostro hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los suyos. No fue un momento mágico, ni una sensación intensa, solo era un beso dado con cariño, un beso casto con sabor a licor y despedida. Luego de ello, ambos tomaron distancia, la conversación y el ambiente se habían terminado por esa noche. Bonnefoy tomó sus cosas y se fue, no quería llorar frente a Kirkland, no ahora porque sabia que si lo hacia, provocaría que el chico desistiera en dejar Francia.

El domingo, Arthur fue a casa de sus padres a darles la noticia. Su madre lloró al saber que volvería a estar separada de su hijo, sus humanos le echaron porras y le pidieron fuera a visitar a los abuelos puesto que ellos no estaban enterados que había vuelto a ser parte de la familia. Como regalo de graduación, le dieron un cheque con dinero suficiente para que pudiera sobrevivir los primeros dos meses en Londres y una mini laptop para que pudiera trabajar. Kirkland no pudo estar más agradecido por el detalle, lo apreció bastante.

Y el tiempo se fue como el agua, los exámenes terminaron. Los tres rubios fueron al aeropuerto despedir al japonés, sabiendo que dentro de dos días ellos serian los que serian despedidos. Aquella noche, la penúltima que estaría en Picardie, la pasó en casa de sus padres donde cenó en familia. Durmió en la habitación de Scott puesto que la suya ahora era propiedad de Peter y reflexionó sobre todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Por un momento el miedo y la incertidumbre lo invadieron, no sabia si volvería algún día a regresar a Francia, no sabia si volvería a ver a Francis, no sabia si su corazón aguantaría estar separado de él y le preocupaba el solo imaginar que el corazón de su jefe fuese robado por otra persona.

Al día siguiente regresó a la boutique solo para encontrarla cerrada, desde esa noche donde él y Francis se besaron, las cosas se habían vuelto problemáticas. El francés se ausentaba por las mañanas, lo evitaba por las tardes y cenaban en silencio por las noches. Empezaba a preocuparle el hecho de dejarlo solo pero le preocupaba aun mas el comportamiento de este.

Mientras tanto, para Francis las cosas tampoco eran fáciles, luego de ese beso, sus sentimientos se revolvieron aun más y empezó a contradecirse. Quería lo mejor para Arthur pero también quería a Arthur para él. No se sentía preparado para una relación con Arthur pero no tenia el valor para mejorar las cosas entre ambos y no sabiendo como resolver su problema, empezó a acudir todas las mañanas a un psicólogo quien lo escuchaba y aconsejaba.

El día de la despedida llego. Arthur recorrió una última vez la boutique, memorizando cada detalle, impregnando en su piel cada recuerdo, palpando cada tela. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró una ultima vez la fragancia del lugar, posteriormente volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose con la silueta de Francis –es hora de irme- dijo, no sabiendo como expresarse –gracias por haberme dado trabajo y un lugar donde vivir- sonrió aunque sus labios luchaban contra el temblor que la tristeza le provocaba. Bonnefoy asintió y sacó de su bolsillo un sobre beige –tu ultima paga- anunció son una sonrisa torcida –será triste no tenerte pero es lo mejor- aceptó.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente mientras un flashback de hermosos recuerdos recopilados tras varios años de convivencia se mostró en sus cabezas. Ninguno quiso alargar aun más la despedida puesto que era doloroso. Se dieron un abrazo y se dijeron adiós. Kirkland cruzó el umbral de Madam Bovary, caminando hacia la parada de autobuses mientras que Bonnefoy lo veía partir y una vez su silueta se desvaneció, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Y el tiempo paso, los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses. La transición de Francia a Inglaterra fue rápida puesto que el idioma natal de Arthur es el inglés. El trabajo en el despacho si bien era estresante, ayudaba mucho. Los tres rubios supieron salir a flote en una ciudad tan ajetreada como Londres y poco a poco el recuerdo de Francia quedó en el olvido. Francis continúo las sesiones con el psicólogo, obteniendo grandes avances, logrando superar viejos temores y aunque a veces extrañaba la presencia del inglés, una carta al mes o al trimestre lo ponía de buen humor y es que el chico no se olvidaba de el pero con el tiempo, dichas cartas dejaron de llegar.

Los meses sin noticias se convirtieron en uno, dos, tres años sino es que mas. Francis ya estaba entrado en sus treinta y la boutique seguía intacta, con sus maniquíes coquetos y las escenas de momentos agradables. Su visión por la moda se hizo más sofisticada, ampliando sus modelos a vestidos de noche y demás. Su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente al que una vez tuvo y es que a pesar de tener muchos pretendientes, con ninguno se quedaba y no era que no le gustaran físicamente hablando sino porque aun mantenía la esperanza de que algún día Kirkland volvería. Elizavetha intentó convencerlo de que desistiera pero aunque lo intentara, algo muy dentro de él le decía que el oji verde regresaría.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, con la clientela escasa y gran pereza, decidió cerrar temprano el negocio. Colocó el cartel de cerrado y se sentó en el escritorio a contar las entradas del día. El sonido tan clásico de las campanas anunciando la intromisión de alguien se hizo presente mas no volteó a ver de quien se trataba –ya cerramos- atinó a decir aun inmerso en sus cuentas. Se escucharon pasos y pudo percibir el olor de un elegante perfume en el aire. De inmediato una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió mas no se atrevió aun a mirar al visitante.

-vengo a asaltarte- se escuchó la voz del intruso y de inmediato Francis alzo la mirada, había reconocido ese timbre de voz. Sus ojos se encontraron con lo que parecía ser un espejismo demasiado real de un Kirkland mas maduro y sofisticado –no pongas esa cara que no hablo enserio-

-¡Arthur!- exclamó Bonnefoy sin reprimir sus lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre este, importándole poco que el escritorio estuviese en su camino. Gritó su nombre y lo palpó con sus manos, no era una ilusión, no lo era…

-yo también te extrañe- dijo Kirkland mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos al francés –no hubo día que no pensara en ti durante todo este tiempo-

No, Kirkland nunca había dejado de pensar en Francis. Los años que pasó en Inglaterra los aprovechó al máximo y como se lo había propuesto hacia ya bastante tiempo, buscaría la forma de ser de ayuda para Francis. Ahora, con sus años encima y casi en sus treinta, se había hecho de un despacho propio, siendo socio junto a Alfred y Matthew.

Ya no habiendo ataduras ni impedimentos entre ambos, Bonnefoy besó apasionadamente a Kirkland en un intento de recobrar todos esos años de distanciamiento. Kirkland correspondió aquel gesto, impregnando la ternura y devoción que siempre sintió por el otro. El jefe y el empleado se habían quedado en el olvido, la admiración y el agradecimiento tomaron la forma del amor y los miedos se desvanecieron, transformándose en la fortaleza para avanzar. Las palabras no eran necesarias ante el amor mutuo que se sentían y es que sin saberlo, Arthur había cerrado el ciclo de "los chicos de temporada" que Francis había creado.

Y aunque no podían asegurar que les depararía el futuro, sabían que se tenían el uno al otro para protegerse, cuidarse y venerarse.

**FIN**

* * *

El ultimo capitulo, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Me dio sentimiento mientras lo terminaba porque realmente disfrute de escribir el fanfic. Ojala y haya atado todos los cabos que estaban sueltos durante la historia. Finalmente, asi como la vida misma, no sabemos que nos deparara el destino, por eso la ultima frase que puse. Por ultimo, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas ustedes por seguir esta historia cada quincena y les invito a continuar leyendo mis futuras obras. Ahora, respondere a unos comentarios:

**Haruka Nanami**: al final quedaron juntos, se cumplio tu deseo :D. Respecto a que otros fanfics he escrito, bueno... en su inicio escribia USUK pero luego me pase al FRUK por sugerencia de un amigo asi que FRUK solo tengo escrito este, el de A de Amor y F de Fracaso y uno llamado 14 Julliet (si no mal recuerdo).

** kuromi:** estare mas que honrada de que me recomiendes. Gracias.

**naho-chan-23**: me alegra saber que a alguien le gusto ese final, pense que no tuvo aceptacion. A decir verdad, los finales abiertos me gustan. Por cierto, cuando se trata de amor, todos somos masoquistas. Desde un principio me dije que lo mio con mi amigo era algo imposible y con lo que paso, lo veo aun mas imposible; ya de poco empezamos a distanciarnos (el no se porque pero yo porque quiero volverlo a ver a como lo veia hace 2 años).


End file.
